The Night Everyone Remembers
by puca shells
Summary: While Tristan is away at military school, his little sister meets the infamous Rory and devises a plan to give them the "happily ever after" that they never got. COMPLETE. trory.
1. Chapter 1 Coffee Causes Craziness

**CHAPTER 1 : Coffee causes craziness**

"MOM!" Rory screamed up the stairs, early one Monday morning.

"Yeah, hun?" Lorelei yelled back.

"Can I take the car? I missed the bus! And if I don't leave in 2 seconds I'll be late for school!"

"Yeah go ahead, I'll call Michele!"

"Kay thanks!" And with that Rory was off. She was running late this morning because she overslept. She never thought that the cause of her first tardy to school would be because she was dreaming of the one and only Bible Boy! The one boy she told herself over and over again not to like.

His presence in her dream frazzled her, so she woke up a bit out of the ordinary.

**CHILTON **

"You're late Gilmore." Paris said as she walked the halls. Rory had just gotten to her locker and she was taking her books out of her backpack when Paris came up behind her with her booming voice.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now can you please just go to class so I can get back to what I was doing?" Rory said as she turned to look Paris in the eyes. They weren't on good terms lately and all Paris has been looking to do is start some trouble.

As Paris turned to leave, Rory could sense someone on the other side of her locker door, standing against the wall of lockers. Could it be? No, it was just a dream. Tristan couldn't be her-

"Hi Rory!"

"Oh Brad," Rory tried to get out, somewhat strangely disappointed, "hi, didn't see you there."

"Did you happen to take notes yesterday in geometry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think I-I could borrow them?" He said, stuttering.

"Yeah sure Brad, I'll give them to you before lunch."

"Okay. Thanks." As Brad walked away Rory began to notice the empty feeling in her the pit of her stomach. A feeling like she was missing something or someone rather. Or it could just be COFFEE! She hadn't had her coffee this morning and it was starting to get to her. "Yes that's it," she thought, "it was just my lack of coffee...nothing about wanting Tristan to come back." And so on her way to class, Rory decided to keep telling herself that it was the coffee. IT WAS!

"I hear her name is Grace."

"Yeah, she's supposed to be coming to the meeting today."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory asked Madeline and Louise as she sat down at the big oak table, just in time for the Chilton newspaper meeting to start.

"Paris told us that a new girl is joining the paper today. She's a sophomore..."

"Supposedly Tristan's little sister." Madeline said, finishing up for Louise. Rory's heart lurched. "...it's just the coffee..." she thought to herself.

"Oh, when is she coming?" Rory asked, trying to get a grip.

"SHE'S LATE!" Paris yelped as she paced around the room. "I GO OUT ON A LIMB, LETTING HER INTO THE PAPER. AND HOW DOES SHE REPAY ME? SHE'S LATE!"

"I guess that would answer it." All three girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Suddenly a blonde haired girl entered the room.

"Umm...I'm here for the paper." The girl said. She had big brown eyes, and looked just like Tristan, well, as much a girl COULD look like him. It was surprising to everyone, but she didn't look one bit intimidated by Paris. "She must get it from Tristan." Rory thought to herself.

"You're late." Paris said glaring at her. Just then the teacher advisor looked up from his book-

"Everyone here? Okay, I think we should get started." He then caught sight of the new girl and stopped. "Grace, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." '...sir... Tristan always used to say sir. STOP...you don't like him, you can't like him, Rory told herself. Great now I'm not only talking to myself, I'm having full on conversations. '

"Everyone, this is Grace DuGrey. She is only a sophomore, one of few, seeing as how many of you are juniors and seniors. But make her feel welcome." After all the hello's and introductions the group started to get down to work.

"Is she always like that?" Grace said, leaning into Rory. Just as she was about to say what, Rory looked up to see what Grace was talking about. She looked up to find Grace motioning at Paris, only to find Paris glaring at her like she could shoot fire out of her eyes.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." she replied, "just don't back down, because the second you let her get in your face she'll never leave you alone." Rory finished, managing a laugh.

"Good to know." Grace said, smiling.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

"RORYYY!" Lorelei belted out, as she ran into the house.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Luke's or Al's? You pick, but fast because I am starving and if I don't eat something I think I will shrivel up and start to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West on the Wizard of Oz.--"

"Whoa MOM! Take a breath," Rory said as she laughed, "Luke's...let's go, I'm hungry too."

"Okay! Grab you're coat... We'll walk, even though it beyond FREEZING outside, but that's ok because it feels like snow! I got my coat, gloves, hat, scarf.." Lorelei carried on, as she ran around her foyer looking for more things she could put on.

"LET'S GO!" Rory said, closing the front door behind her.

"So how was hell?" Lorelei asked.

"Ehh...school was fine I guess.. Although it was pretty fun to watch Paris fume because there is this new girl, Grace, on the paper and she was late and Paris was getting all hot and bothered. It was pretty funny."

"Well, at least you had a good laugh."

"Yeah, but actually this new girl Grace, is Tristan's younger sister."

"Tristan? Bible boy Tristan? Military school must-look-hot-in-a-military-uniform Tristan?"

"Momm.."

"What? He must! You can't tell me you never imagined it! I mean the second you said military school that's what I pictured in my head!" Lorelei laughed as Rory's eyes glazed over a bit. Lorelei knew she was thinking of Tristan, she had guessed a long time ago that Rory liked him a little more then she let on. But of course she told no one.

As Lorelei was thinking about Rory, Rory began to think of the number of times she had already thought of Tristan in his uniform prior to this night. Too many to count!

"Luke's right?" Lorelei asked, trying to wake Rory up from her little trance.

"Yeah, Luke's!"

"Luke's it is." And they both turned the corner laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 Prom is WHEN?

**CHAPTER 2: Prom is WHEN?**

**CHILTON **

"You done with that yet?" Paris asked, pointing to the article Rory was writing.

"Oh I don't know, does it look like I'm done?" As Paris huffed and puffed as she walked away Grace came up and sat next to Rory.

"I was wondering if you could help me out...I'm trying to align the columns on the computer and I'm having trouble."

"Sure," Rory said answering.

"You know, I think if we team up, we can take Paris down." Grace laughed as she talked.

"Yeah, and we can take over her job as editor, that will get her even more pissed." As both girls laughed they turned to watch as Paris, very violently, paged through the newspaper.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Last year I went to this dance and she came up to me with her date and introduced him to us. Then later on he came over and asked me for my number. Turns out he was her cousin. And when she came over to confront me about it, she wound up yelling at me about how she couldn't get a date, and when she was finished the whole room was looking at her. I felt kind of bad, but it was great." Grace laughed hysterical and Rory continued to do "angry" impressions of Paris.

"You know, I think the dance that you're talking about is the same dance that my brother told me about...he told me how he asked this girl...Mary I think her name was...but anyway he told me about how he asked her and she turned him down. I told him I wanted to meet her and thank her personally for finally knocking him off his pedestal." As Grace laughed at her own story, Rory looked straight ahead.

"You okay?" she asked, growing concerned.

"Me, oh yeah, I'm fine... I just remembered something." Rory replied.

"Oh.. well I should go work on my article, but I'll meet up with you at the end, okay?"

"Sure." As Grace walked away Rory wondered what would've happened if she had told her that she was his Mary. The Mary in all the stories he tells, just happens to be her.

**CHILTON LUNCHROOM**

"So, you got a date to prom yet?" Louise asked as Rory sat down to lunch.

"I think Paris is trying to get her mom to call her cousin again," Madeline joked, as they all cracked up laughing.

"Wait, prom?"

"Yes Rory. Prom. Girls usually dress up in some type of formal attire, and boys wear tuxes-

"No, I know what prom is...when is it?"

"Two weeks." Rory nearly spat out her water.

"WHEN?"

"Two weeks," Madeline said.

"Oh my god! I don't even have a dress. No forget the dress, I don't even have a date."

"Well you better hurry! I got asked a month ago. And I got my dress like forever ago." Louise said as she picked through her salad.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I hear Brad is still looking for a date."

"Very funny. I don't know what I'm going to do." Rory said. "I'm gonna get going...I need to go do something...anything to keep from fretting about this."

"Okay, but remember...stay away from Brad, because I'm sure that'll be the first thing he says if he sees you." Louise shouted as Rory raced out of the lunchroom.

Rory found herself in the library. Whenever her own world gets to crazy she can leave it all behind at the drop of a hat and just focus on a book, any book. As she looked through the shelves, she came to a stop at the Shakespeare section. Her hand reached up and touched the spine of Romeo and Juliet. "He was supposed to be Romeo..." As Rory's mind drifted she suddenly heard a loud crash. She looked beside her to find Grace with a pile of books around her.

"Hey," she said as she walked over and helped to pick the books up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just, hanging out." Grace said with a giggle. When the books were all in their proper place Grace noticed what was in Rory's hand. "What're you reading?"

"Oh, it's just- Romeo and Juliet." she sighed. "I'm not reading it...I was just looking through the shelves and-"

"Sureee..." Grace said as a wide grin made its way to her face. "So who are you pining for?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, anyone can see. Whenever anyone mentions the least bit romantic thing you get a far-away dazed look in your eyes. So come on...out with it."

"Wha-"

"Is it Brad? cause I've noticed him getting all flustered when you enter a room. I mean god..that kid needs to get a stick of deodorant or something. You walk into a room and that kid breaks into a freaking sweat."

"stopp" Rory said as she laughed hysterically.

"Okay, fine, you don't want to tell me... but I'll have you know, I'll find out eventually." Before Rory could even look up and ask her what she meant, Grace was gone, no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding out Mary

**CHAPTER 3: Finding out Mary**

**DuGrey House  
**

Grace jiggled the key into the front door of her giant house and opened it just in time to pick up the phone on its third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gracie, it's Tristan."

"Oh hey. What's goin on?"

"Nothing."

"You in trouble again? because I don't think dad will let you come home if he finds out you put frogs in the bunks or something like that."

"That was only once..." Tristan laughed... Grace had missed his laugh. Although Tristan didn't get along too well with his parents, he and Grace were very close.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, I just called to catch up, we're done early today and I had nothing to do."

"Ohh..that's cool."

"So how's school going?"

"It's good, a spot opened up on the paper, so I'm doing that. Now I understand why you would come home so pissed after spending a day with Paris. She sends me looks of death. But Rory tells me not to give in, or else she'll just walk all over me." Tristan's heart stopped.

"R-R-Rory, did you say?" He managed to get out.

"Yeah...oh yeah I forgot she's a senior, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she was in some of my classes. She's pretty cool though." He tried hard not to let on that his voice was quivering.

"Yeah, we've been getting pretty close..."

"That's good."

"It was funny, I was hassling her today cause I think she is like in love with some guy and he doesn't know, and like you'll mention the stupidest thing and she'll get this far-away look in her eyes."

"Oh yeah?" Tristan said

"Yeah, today I caught her in the library staring at a Romeo and Juliet book, but she wouldn't tell me the story behind it."

"Really?"

"yep. I only noticed it because I was carrying a bunch of books and I kind of tripped and fell on my face," Grace laughed as she told him the story, "and then she came over and saw it was me and helped me out. Then I noticed that she was clutching a Romeo and Juliet book pretty tight." Tristan laughed as he imagined Rory holding onto the book for dear life. His sister sure had a knack for telling stories.

"Why did she have it?"

"See that's the thing, I don't know...she wouldn't tell me."

Tristan laughed. "That's funny because right before I left I had to do a Romeo and Juliet play with Mary," as he babbled as wondered what her real reason was for carrying the book, hoping that maybe, just maybe she was carrying it because of him.

"WAIT! STOP!" Grace's demanding scream tore him from his thoughts. "Did you just say Mary?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mary as in the girl who turned you down at the dance?"

"Grace, come on..."

"Mary is Rory?"

"Yeah...you're the one who claims to be her friend...and you just so happen to be my sister..the topic of Mary never came up?"

"No, -"

Tristan cut her off, "I thought she would be bashing me a least a little bit, I mean, you are my sister, she could use this as pure black mail if she wanted to.."

"TRISTAN!" Grace yelled into the mouth of the phone, but it didn't seem to help, he just kept talking about her.

"TRISTAN!

"What?"

"Do you still like this girl?"

"n-n-no...I haven't seen her for two years. And why would you say that?" Tristan's cheeks reddened at he lied to his sister, it was a good thing she couldn't see his face right now, because if she did, she would know flat out that he was lying.

"Well how about the fact that I have been screaming your name into the phone for the past five minutes and you didn't hear me because you were to busy talking about her.

"Grace."

"Ok...well anyway...was the Mary thing like a secret between you two or something?"

"No, everyone knew I called her Mary. Infact she used to yell at me daily to stop, but of course, me being the ass I was, didn't stop. I mean, who know's what woud've happened if I stopped, we could've been-"

_"TRISTAN LET'S GO"_

"What? could've been what?"

"Nevermind."

"No Tristan, what were you saying?...about Rory?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I have to go.. I'll talk to you later Grace."

"Bye Tris." After she hung up the phone all Grace could think about was at the paper meeting Rory made no effort to tell her that she was Mary. Is she trying to keep it some sort of secret from me? "I'll just have to do some little match-making of my own," she thought to herself with a grin on her face.

**Military School - (Tristan**)

"Did I hear Mary's name somewhere in that conversation?" Dave, one of Tristin's military school buddies, asked.

"Nah, that was just my sister." Tristan answered.

"Dude, when are you gonna quit denying it and just tell someone that you are obsessed with this Rory Gilmore."

"I'm not obsessed."

"Obsessed, love, pining, call it whatever you want... whatever it is, you got it bad." Tristin stayed quiet.

"Okay, whatever." Dave started to smile, "it's probably for the best...to keep quiet about it, I mean for all I know she is some old, saggy granny. I mean I've never even seen a picture of this girl...who says she's even real."

Tristan punched Dave in the shoulder, "No I'm not kidding, I better warn my grandma before she comes to pick me up next week...who know's what you'll try and pull on _her_."

Tristan laughed, playing along, "I wasn't looking at your grandma..." he smiled, "I was too busy checkin out your mom." As Dave tried to come up with a clever comeback, Tristan's mind drifted back to Rory. Would he ever even see her again?

**CHILTON**

The next day at school Rory approached Grace. "So I heard that Todd Hensley asked you to prom."

"Yeah!" Grace answered with a squeal and a smile.

"A senior, impressive."

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No...I'm just trying to avoid Brad at all costs," Rory said as she started to laugh.

"But are you still going to go?" Grace asked with a knowing smile. She was getting a brilliant idea.

"I don't know...it might be kind of boring with out a date."

"Oh Rory! You have to go, it's your senior prom. Even if you go without a date, or even with Brad, you must! okay?"

"I guess...why is it so important to you if I go?"

"Because you're one of my best friends, and I want you to have a good time." Grace spoke, "plus Paris will eat me alive if I don't have my other half with me!"

"Okayy...but I don't have a dress."

"Can't your mom make a totally hip dress?" she said, with a grin. "Tristan even told me the last dress his Mary wore was totally hot! So I"m sure she can whip up something just as good, if not better."

"Wait, how-"

"Whoops, I'm late, see you later!" And before Rory could finish her question, Grace was gone, once again. She had a thing with disappearing right when Rory was going to ask her something important. "How did she know about Mary?"


	4. Chapter 4 Cat got your Tongue?

**CHAPTER 4 - Cat got your Tongue?**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

"MOM!" Rory yelled up the stairwell

"What Ror?"

"Do you have my silver charm bracelet? I've been looking for it everywhere and I can't find it."

"Well...umm...that would be... because it's on my wrist."

"MOM!"

"What? It matched my outfit, and I was thinking that EMILY would just love it! Especially when it jingles together and makes a lot of noise, which will cause her to forget what she's talking about because she is too busy yelling at me." Lorelei replied as she made her way down the stairs.

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay. You can wear it." she said as she took it off her wrist. It was Friday night, which means Friday Night Dinners. Emily had called to remind them, as she does every Friday, but today she seemed particularly excited. "Why, I don't know" Lorelei thought to herself when she hung up the phone earlier that day. "Can't wait to find out." she said sarcastically.

The drive to Hartford was uncomfortably quiet. "Something is up with Rory. She hasn't said anything the whole ride over." Lorelei thought to herself. But she decided to keep her observation to herself and not bombard Rory with questions, she would tell her whatever it is that was bothering her when she was ready. For the time-being all Lorelei could do was wait.

"Lorelei, come in," Emily said as she opened the door, before Lorelei could even stick out her finger to ring the doorbell, "hello Rory, how nice it is to see you. Come in, come in."

"Gee mom, you seem happy."

"Oh I am! Your father got home from his business trip today. He brought home some souvenirs."

"Oh goody! That's just swell!" Lorelei said with a wide grin on her face, "Rory, isn't that swell?"

"Yes ma'am!" Rory answered, growing a bit perkier.

"Oh stop it! Now come into the living room, I'll get you some drinks." As Emily led the girls to the living room Lorelei and Rory exchanged glances, and not to mention, funny faces. Just as Emily turned around she caught Rory sticking her tongue out at Lorelei, looking as if she had just swallowed a lemon.

"Why Rory! What is wrong?" As Lorelei burst out laughing, Rory tried to contain herself.

"Oh nothing Grandma, I -umm- I bit my tongue."

"Do you want ice?"

"No, just a cup of water would be fine." Emily hurried off to the kitchen to get her some water; Richard came out of his office.

"Girls, I didn't know you were here, I didn't hear the bell.'

"Well that's because your crrraazzyy wife was waiting at the window for us and opened the door even before we got to the steps." Lorelei answered with a laugh.

"A bit anxious, isn't she?" Richard said as he fixed a drink for Lorelei.

"I'd say." Rory added.

"Why is she so giddy?" Lorelei asked. "ohhh! Does it have anything to do with the souvenirs you bought us?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Richard handed Lorelei her drink, "she'll probably want to be the one to tell you, but-" he looked around before continuing, "We bought a house."

Lorelei spat our her drink. "YOU'RE MOVING?"

"Lorelei, please control yourself," Richard looked at Lorelei with a disgusted face, "RUBY! RUBY, PLEASE COME IN THE LIVING ROOM AND CLEAN THIS UP!" As the maid strolled into the living room, Emily did too.

"What happened?" she asked, Rory's water in hand.

"Well, I hear you're moving." Lorelei answered with a very confused look on her face.

"RICHARD! I wanted to tell them!" Emily whined, as if she were six years old again.

"I'm sorry. They wanted to know why you were so bubbly and I couldn't keep it in any longer." he replied as he looked at Emily, then turning his glance toward Lorelei, he said, "No Lorelei, we are not moving, we-

"WE BOUGHT A MOUNTAIN HOUSE!" Emily finished, bursting with excitement.

"That's great!" Rory said, throwing a quizzical look toward Lorelei.

"Where?" Lorelei asked.

"In Vermont. It is the cutest thing, right on the slopes of a ski resort, so as you eat breakfast you can literally watch the skiers fly down the mountain, right outside your window!"

"But mom, you hate the snow." Lorelei's comment was ignored and Richard led everyone to the dinner table, where they continued to discuss their new investment.

**CHILTON**

"Hey Ror." Grace said as she entered the cafeteria on Monday. Rory and Grace were getting to be very close friends, very fast.

"Hey."

"I am so excited for summer break."

"Isn't everyone?" Rory replied, without looking up. When she didn't hear a quick response she looked up to find Grace's face with an "ASK ME WHY" expression on it. "And why are you so excited?" Rory finished.

"Well, so glad you asked," she said with a plastic smile, "no actually, because Tristan is coming home!" Rory jumped at the sound of his name. You would think his name would come up a lot, on account that Grace was his sister and all, but he really didn't come up all that much.

"That's good, I'm glad." Rory tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. And you'll have to come up to our ski house sometime, we usually go up there for the end of June through to July 4th." Rory suddenly caught herself in a daydream of her and Tristan sitting and laughing on the ski-lift. She also thought about where THEIR mountain house was, in relation to her newly bought grandparents' house.

"Sure, yeah." She said with a pained look on her face. 'What would it be like, to see him in his house? What would I say when I first saw him?' Rory thought to herself.

"So, anymore prom plans planned?" Grace asked, spitting out the tongue twister. Rory started to laugh and Grace found herself dumfounded. "What?" she asked, wanting to be let inside on the joke.

"Well it's just that-" through gasps of breath she managed to get out- "Brad spotted me at my locker today, and I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was in the classroom across the hall and as he started to rush out of the room to me, he-he-" she couldn't do it, she burst into hysterics.

"HE WHAT?" Grace nearly screamed.

After about five minutes of straight laughing, Rory gathered enough composure to finish her story. "he tripped over a chair. I felt so bad, but I took it as my chance to escape and I took off down the hall." Grace started cracking up. As both girls sat at the table laughing uncontrollably, Paris slid up next to them.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"FINE! Don't tell me!" and just as quickly as she had come, Paris was gone.

"God, she should just get over herself and take a Midol or something." Grace said, with a big smirk on her face. 'A smirk like Tristan's,' Rory found herself thinking.

"It won't help. When you have PMS 24/7, I don't think anything helps." Both girls started laughing again. Once they regained some composure, they moved on to other topics of discussion.

"So I was thinking, do you want to sleepover on Thursday? I mean, we only have 2 days of school this week, so I thought it would be fun to hang out." Grace asked.

"Me? In the DuGrey mansion? I'm not so sure." Rory said with a big smile on her face.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun."

"Sure, I'll call you tonight about it, to let you know if I can."

"Okay," Grace answered as she looked down at her watch, "Whoops, I have to go, I was supposed to meet Todd at his locker."

"I'll talk to you later." When Grace was gone, Rory found herself wondering what the DuGrey house looked like. 'How weird would it be so be walking around Tristan's house!' While part of her wasn't so sure, another part was extremely excited.

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by. While she wasn't taking taking notes, Rory found herself daydreaming about Tristan yet again. "This can't be good," she thought. Daydreaming about a guy who you haven't seen in almost two years, who also just happens to be your best friend's brother. This ought to be interesting!

**DuGrey House**

"-and then she just stormed away because we wouldn't tell her what we were laughing about." Grace had been on the phone with Tristan for a little over an hour that night. And had brought up Rory's name exactly 7 times. And each of those seven times, she noticed that Tristan would quickly try to steer the conversation elsewhere. She could feel that amount of discomfort the name caused him. HE DEFINITLEY STILL LIKES HER! She found herself saying every time. "Good it's all going according to plan." she said to herself.

Just as she began to tell another "Rory" anecdote, there was a beep on the phone.

"Umm, can you hold on Tris, there's another call."

"Yeah sure, actually you can take you're time, I have to go to the mailroom real quick. It should take like 5 minutes, but I'll leave the phone off the hook for when I come back."

"Ok." When she heard this a smile formed on her lips. She knew what she had to do.

"Hello?" Grace asked into the phone, even though she knew who it was.

"Hey Grace, it's Rory."

"oh, hey. I just got off the phone with Tristan...What's goin' on?"

"Nothin really. I called to tell you that Thursday is a go!" She said with a laugh.

"good! It'll be fun. I'll get my mom to buy lots of junk food! We can even make smores," Grace laughed, "like the real third graders we are."

"YIPPEE!"

"Yeah, Tristan taught me to melt the chocolate before you put it on the smore, AND THEN put chocolate ice cream on it. It's SO GOOD!" Rory's heart lurched, once again.

"T-Tristan?"

"yeah."

"That's cool. It sounds like something he would do," Rory was stalling, "so, how is he doing, ya know, at military school. I mean I know he's been there a while, I-I- just never really got a chance to ask before-"

Grace laughed. Her brilliant plan was working, Mwa ha ha!

"He's doing good. I talk to him about three times a week,"

"oh yeah?" This was getting easier, Rory thought.

"Yeah, we even talk about you sometimes." Suddenly things got a whole lot more complicated in Rory's world. 'what do they say? what does HE say?'

"Well I hope you're not trashing me," she said, trying to play it off as a joke. But anyone in their right mind could tell Rory was not joking what-so-ever.

"Don't worry, it's good." Grace could feel Rory's uneasiness. She wanted to spill her guts at that point, tell her that Tristan was MADLY in love with her, and if she would just quit denying it and call him, everyone would be happy. But she didn't, she wasn't going to let anything slip, she had a plan to stick to, in the end they would both be thanking her.

"I hope," Rory said with a sigh, "I mean, I don't really care, but-" She tried not to sound needy, she didn't need Tristan. Plus Grace didn't know that she was madly in love with her brother, and she didn't intend on telling her.

"Okay, well I got to go," Grace said. "I'm glad you're coming on Thursday. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a click, Grace hung up. She hung up knowing that instead of pressing flash when Rory called, she pressed three way. She hung up knowing that Tristan had just heard every word in their conversation. She hung up knowing, that in about two hours, Tristan would give in and finally give Rory Gilmore a call.

Rory noticed that after Grace had hung up, she heard someone let out a deep breath. It sounded as if that person had been holding their breath for a long time, afraid that if they breathed, they might miss something.

Now Rory felt very uneasy. Who could have been listening to their call? Suddenly she got very dizzy, "Right when she got on the phone, Grace had mentioned she was just talking to Tristan." she thought to herself. How could I have been so stupid? The fact that she was talking to Tristan before, had nothing to do with her. And now it all made perfect sense. GRACE WAS SETTING HER UP! She knew it involved Tristan, and that alone made her not angry with Grace, but almost thankful. She was still very confused about what was going on, and had no REAL way of knowing if Tristan was the one listening in on the call, but part of her hoped. Hoped that HE had heard every word she said and hoped that he knew exactly how she was feeling while she said them.


	5. Chapter 5 Six Digits Closer

**CHAPTER 5 - Six Digits Closer**

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

"Tris? You feelin' alright? You didn't eat anything at dinner?" Dave asked Tristan that night. _Ever since he got off the phone with Grace, Tristan had been acting pretty weird,_ Dave thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Grace is just playin' with my head."

"What's she doing?" Dave asked, suddenly interested.

"Well she told me she had another call today, while we were on the phone, and instead of pressing the flash button, she pressed three-way. And, it turns out... Rory was on the phone with her."

"Ahh, shit. What happened?"

"They were talking about some sleepover...I think Rory is sleepin' over on Thursday night, and then she told some story about me and Rory asked how I was doing. She sounded like she actually cared though."

"So, does this mean you're gonna call her?"

"I don't know. What if I call her and she really didn't mean anything she said, she was just bein' polite."

"Well then she was just being polite. Dude just call her...then you'll know for sure."

"I don't know Dave."

"TRISTAN," Dave was starting to get impatient, "all I have heard about since day one, is this girl. Rory this, and Rory that. She's all you talk about, man. Face it, you got it bad."

"But-"

"What aren't you understanding? You have an opportunity here that guys only dream about; the girl you're crushin on is **best friends** with your sister. You're sister, man. This is your second chance...now quit bein such a wuss and call her." As Dave left the room, he turned and gave Tristan an encouraging look. Once Dave was in the hall, he went over the conversation in his head, _"the girl you're crushin' on is best friends with your sister."_ Suddenly he realized how similar his and Tristan's situations were. Here he was dullin' out advice, while he was madly in love with his best friend's sister, and his best friend had no idea. _Who would've thought?_

When Dave left the room, Tristan picked up the phone. He dialed six of the seven digits and hesitated as he moved his finger to the three button. Quickly he hit the off button. He couldn't do it. This had been building for too long inside of him to blow it on one stupid phone call. He had to think and **know** what he was going to say before he called. Tristan hung up the phone and walked over to his bed. As he lay down, he thought about Rory and what she was doing that exact moment.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Rory and Lorelei were eating Luke's take-out when the phone rang. Lorelei got up to answer it.

"Hello? Yeah, sure, hold on."

"Rory, it's for you." she said as she handed the phone to Rory.

"Hello?" Rory said into the phone.

"Rory?" It was a boy's voice.

"Who is this?" Could it be? she thought, was it Tri-

"It's... Jake." The voice cut through her heart like a knife. What was she thinking, of course it wasn't Tristan. He had probably long forgotten her, she had to move on.

"Oh, hey." she replied, sounding disappointed.

"Listen, I called because I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, well... I was wondering whether you had a date to prom yet."

"No, I don't." Rory knew where this was going.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure, Jake. That'd be fun."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." As Rory hung up she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 'At least I have a date now,' she thought to herself. Rory knew that Jake had not asked Rory to prom because he was madly in love with her. No, ohhh noo. She and Jake were just friends. They had met sophomore year and become close friends. Rory knew that Jake had asked her simply because he had no date, and she was his friend. Infact, she even knew that he asked her because he was just too chicken to ask Louise. She was the one he had been in love with ever since kindergarten. But Louise, being as oblivious as she is, has absolutely no idea. "What a shame." Rory thought to herself.

"Who was that?" Lorelei asked.

"Jake."

"Oh, what'd he want?"

"He asked me to prom."

"RORY! You should be excited! Why aren't you excited?"

"Because it's not_ him_" she mumbled, more to herself than to Lorelei

"What?" Lorelei said, even though she heard what Rory said, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"No, I am excited. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

As Rory walked to her room, Lorelei thought about her daughter. She knew Rory was talking about Tristan when she referred to "_him_". She felt bad for Rory, "if she would just tell someone, she would feel so much better. Hell, if she told Grace, she would have him home and as her boyfriend in less than three seconds." Lorelei thought to herself.

**CHILTON**

Rory woke up in a much better mood that morning. So much better, that she was actually getting excited for prom. She couldn't wait to tell Grace, given the fact that Grace was the one making her go.

"Grace!" she shouted, when she saw her at her locker.

"Hey, what's up?" Grace replied.

"Well, it just so happens that A LOT is up!" Rory exclaimed.

"Are you going to tell me what that is? or make me guess?" Grace replied, reaching for her history book out of her locker.

"Ok, well guess who called me last night?"

"OH MY GOD! He called you? I knew he would. I knew it! I KNEW IT! All he needed was to hear you say that you felt the same way and-" Grace stopped immediately when she saw the confused expression on Rory's face.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, very confused.

"Me? Well...I...um... I meant that..umm..." As Grace fumbled through her brain for any possible excuse, Paris came up. 'I never thought I'd say this but **THANK GOD FOR PARIS**, Grace said to herself.

"Rory can you move? You're in the way of my locker." Paris said, with that famous scowl on her face.

"Sure," Rory said, still looking at Grace, expressionless. Rory tried to work through what Grace had just said. '_Was she talking about-? No, she couldn't._'

Grace tried to play it off as if nothing ever happened. "So who called you last night?" she practically whispered.

"Jake."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"He asked me to prom." As Rory told her about the phone call, she seemed drained. She wasn't as excited as she was before. All she could think about was Grace's comment, _"All he needed was to hear you say that you felt that same way."_ Was it true? Did Tristan really feel the same way? Unless, of course, it wasn't Tristan that was listening in on the phone call. The only thing that would let her know that truth would be a phone call from _him_.

**DuGrey HOUSE**

Grace couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't because she was fighting with Rory, no, infact she and Rory were just fine. Grace pretended she didn't say what she said, and Rory pretended she didn't hear it. But it was the fact that Rory had pretended she didn't hear it, that was the problem. **She had royally screwed up her master plan**. She couldn't believe she let that slip. "What was I thinking. I am such an idiot, only an idiot can screw up that bad." Grace needed to think of something...and fast! The prom was only days away. Then suddenly it clicked- Tristan needed to make a move. Grace would have to bring Tristan home earlier than expected. Maybe two days before prom, instead of one. Grace brushed her hands against her chin, as they do in movies when someone gets a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

Grace thought about her idea for three hours. She would not go to sleep until her plan was perfected. Finally at 3 AM, she knew what she was doing. She had planned every move Tristan would make during those two days he was home before prom. And if Rory only reacted exactly as Grace had planned, then this would all work out. "Now if I don't shoot my mouth off, and everything goes according to plan, we'll be alright." Grace rolled over on her side and slept with a smile on he face, that is, until she remember she had to get up in three hours.

**CHILTON**

Rory spent her day in a fog and only started to snap out of it at the newspaper meeting.

"So, excited for tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"What's tomorrow?"

"RORY! Tomorrow you're sleeping at my house." Grace couldn't believe she had forgotten, then on the other hand, a lot of stuff had happened since she asked her. Grace smiled.

"Oh yeah! I am so pumped!" Both girls started laughing. Rory couldn't even imagine spending two minutes in Tristan's house at this point, much less a whole night. All she had thought about last night was whether or not it was Tristan on the phone. She tried to remember back to when he went to Chilton and she tried to remember exactly how his breath sounded when he let it out. She was driving herself crazy.

"Do you want me to bring some movies? We've got tons?" Rory asked, trying to erase Tristan from her mind, for at least two seconds.

"Sure! Bring a bunch! We'll have a movie marathon."

For the rest of the paper meeting, Grace and Rory talked about the sleepover. Grace thought about how smoothly her plan was going, and Rory thought about not thinking about Tristan. But no matter what they thought, none of them were ready for what was going to happen that night.


	6. Chapter 6 Missed Calls & Mixed Messages

**CHAPTER 6 - Missed Calls and Mixed Messages**

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

All through dinner Tristan was jumpy. His knee was bouncing a mile a minute under the table and he couldn't focus on a single subject for more than two seconds. He wanted to call Rory,** tonight**. He knew if he didn't call her right after dinner then he would lose his nerve and never do it. _"But what should I say?"_ Tristan decided that he would just stick to the basics tonight, "how have you beens? and what've you been up to's," would work just fine. He didn't want to go scaring her off by confessing his love for her the first night they talked.

"Dude, I'm gonna head to the library, I've got some work to finish before I leave this Saturday." Dave told Tristan before he left after dinner. Dave knew Tristan was going to call her tonight. He could see it in his eyes. "Well it's about time." Dave said to himself as he left the room.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

"Mom, I'm gonna go get Luke's. I'll be back in ten minutes!" Rory yelled through the house.

"Ok hun! Come home fast, I'm HUNGRY!"

Three minutes after Rory left the house, the phone rang. Lorelai ran through the house trying to find the phone. On the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" she said, out of breath.

"umm...hi...is Rory there?"

"Nah, she went to get food, who's this?"

Tristan clenched his hands, how would she react when he said his name?

"Tristan, miss." he said slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Tristan as in Bible Boy? as in Tristan DuGREY?"

"Yes, miss."

"Well I never thought I would be home on a Saturday night, talking to Tristan DuGrey, after never having even met him."

"It's..umm.. Wednesday, miss." he said slowly, not wanting to sound like a smartass.

"Oh...I guess it is, and stop calling me miss. Call me Lorelai." she said with a laugh, "it's just Saturday sounded better..like people are usually out on Saturdays and..."

Tristan sighed, he couldn't believe he had missed Rory.

"Okay, well I can tell I'm losing you in this story, so I'll make this short. You should call back in exactly 20 minutes. No more, no less. Rory will want to talk to you. I'm not gonna tell her you called, cause then she'll get all antsy and "Oh my gosh! What did he say?" and I really can't deal with that right now. Alright? And plus if you catch her offguard she will be happier, and she'll probably even call it romantic. So, 20 minutes...okay?"

Tristan was trying to make sense of what Rory's** mother** just said. Did this mean Rory liked him too? "Yeah, alright." He said, snapping back to reality.

"And Lorelai?" he said, just as she was about to hang up.

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks." he said sincerely.

"You're welcome, just don't screw this up." and Lorelai hung up, knowing she left him with his stomach in knots.

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

Tristan didn't know what to do for 20 minutes. He walked around his room and looked at the clock every two minutes. He had no idea of what he was going to say, he had forgotten everything he planned.

As he walked over to sit on his bed, Tristan thought about every word Lorelai said. _"Don't screw up."_ Now if he was just a nobody calling out of the blue, she wouldn't have said that...or even told him to call back. Rory must've said _something_ about me, at one time or another.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Lorelai eyed the clock nervously at 7:19. He had called at 7 and she was hoping he would have enough sense to call back. She knew he was scared, he sounded it on the phone. But she hoped with her heart of hearts that he would call back. Rory liked this boy, she could tell. Now Lorelai wasn't one to push a relationship on someone, but for some reason she was just waiting for them to get together. It was like watching a movie that has the two best friends destined for each other since the minute it started, and you have to wait for the very last second for the fairy tale ending kiss. Lorelai really didn't know why she wanted this to work out. She didn't even know why she took a liking to Tristan. She usually hated the whole Chilton, debutante balls and painted portrait scene, but for some reason she thought Tristan would be good for Rory. Now she had never really met him, but from the stories Rory told, she could tell that he felt the same for Rory.

She glanced at the clock again at 7:21. Lorelai let out a big breath. But just as she was about to start bashing Tristan, the phone rang.

_bbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriinnnnggggggggg_

Lorelai let it ring twice, just to make his skin curl.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Rory there?"

Rory wasn't in the room, so Lorelai knew she could play.

"You're late."

"I know I'm sorry. I had to work up the nerve to call again. It's not that easy." he said slowly.

"I'm giving you one more chance Tristan." Lorelai said, "now if you are gonna break her heart, I'm telling you, you better hang up now. I want this to work just as much as the next guy, but if you think you can just call her up out of the blue, work your magic, and then leave her hanging, you're sadly mistaken. So what's it gonna be? Last shot: take it or leave it."

"Take it." he said confidently.

"Alright." she answered as she walked towards Rory's room.

"Hey Ror, phone." she said, handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rory."

"Who is this?" she said with a smile on her face. She thought it was her dad, joking around with her.

"It's- it's, " this was it, either she would slam the phone down, or give him a chance. Tristan could feel his heart beating out of his chest, "Tristan."

Rory almost choked on her pop tart. "DuGrey?" she said, a bit louder than she meant to.

"Yeah."

Rory smiled from the inside out. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Same old, same old. How you doin' Mare?" he smiled, remembering the old nickname.

"Mare? Are we back to that Tristan? I've talked to you for all of a minute, and you've started in on the Mary thing." she exclaimed, encouraging some playful banter.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said jokingly.

"I forgive you Bible Boy."

"Hey now! I apologize and there you go making fun of me. You're just as bad as me Rory." he said, half laughing.

Rory smiled. The way he said her name gave her goose bumps.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tristan said, "so how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Excited for summer...oh and prom too!"

Tristan's face fell, "Did you say prom?" he asked, trying to sound just as excited as he was a minutes ago.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun. Grace is making me go, but now that I got a date, I think I'll have more fun.

_She has a date? What was I thinking, of course she has a date. She doesn't like me, she never did. I'm such an idiot._

"Grace?"

"Yeah, you're sister."

"No I know who Grace is...she's making you go?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted me to go because she is going, and she didn't want to be there without any of her friends. Then she fed me some line about how it is my senior year and she wants me to have fun."

"Ohh...sounds like Grace. **She's always scheming**. ...So who are you going with?" Tristan asked, trying not to sound to eager.

"Jake."

"Jake Hemmers?"

"Yeah, just as friends though."

"That's good." he said, starting to calm down. _Just friends, she said just friends_.

"And why is that good?" Rory's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to pop out of her body.

"Well-no- I-I- I just meant that it's good you're going as friends, ya know."

"No Tristan, I don't know. What are you trying to say?" Was he implying that he liked m- No...he couldn't.

"Nah, I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant that with the summer coming, I don't know, you just might not want to be tied down."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"It does, doesn't it." he said, trying to move his story along.

"No actually it makes absolutely no sense. But I'll let it go, seeing as how you've got your foot in your mouth on this one."

"Well thank you for your kindness." he said trying to play it off as a joke.

"Sure." Rory said with a smile.

For the next 20 minutes Tristan and Rory talked. They each tried to carry on the conversation and not let their real feelings interfere, which was hard to do, when all they could do was wonder what the _other_ thought about them.

"Well, I should really be going. It was nice talking to you Tristan," Rory said, then later added, "really nice."

"I'm glad because I had a lot of fun too. Can I call you again? Maybe this weekend?" he asked, hoping desparatley that she'd say yes.

"Sure, I'd like that." she answered. "Well I'll talk to you soon. Bye Tristan."

"Bye Mare."

And right after she hung up she had realized what he said.

"Soo... are you gonna spill it, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Lorelai said, walking into the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a book as she looked up to see Lorelai staring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said with a smile. Rory knew that the fact that Lorelai didn't know how the phone call went was killing her, so she decided to take advantage of it.

"Come on! Fine...next time he calls, if there is a next time, I will just hang up... And by the way, will there be a next time?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well it just so happens, there may."

"It went that good huh?"

"Mommmm, it was so good to talk to him. It was so out of the blue though. I mean, I know that I am best friends with Grace and all, but why would he just call? I mean, why?"

"Maybe he likes you."

Rory's face scrunched up. "I doubt it." she said, even though she hoped, desperately hoped, that she was wrong.

"Ya never know. Either that or he is hard pressed for a prom date," Lorelai joked. "he's probably going down his address book, one by one, asking girls he hasn't talked to in two years."

Both Gilmores laughed.

"You're right. Brad Pitt probably has no trouble finding a prom date." Lorelai finished, thinking out loud.

"Yeahh." Rory said with a far-off dazed look in her eyes. Lorelai left the room, knowing she had just triggered something inside Rory.

That night Rory couldn't sleep. And when she could, she dreamed about _him_. Why was he all she could think about? For all she knew, he had a girlfriend and was just calling her to catch up. She had no idea what he was feeling, and probably would never know just because she, herself, was too chicken to go out on a limb and put her heart on the line. "Maybe it's best he doesn't know. Then things would just get too awkward, and he'd stop calling. And lord knows, I _want_ him to keep calling." she said to herself. All night Rory was trying to come up with different scenarios in which she could tell Tristan how she felt. But what would he say back? What if he did have a girlfriend? What if he never even imagined Rory like that? But what- what if he felt the same? There was a little voice in the back of Rory's head that kept encouraging her to tell him. And she found it incredibly strange that the voice in the back of her head sounded exactly like Grace DuGrey's.


	7. Chapter 7 MOUSE TRAP!

**CHAPTER 7 - MOUSE TRAP!**

**Gilmore House **

The next morning Rory awoke from the sound of clanking pots and pans. "Is mom making breakfast?" she asked herself, suddenly hungry. Rory opened her door to find Lorelai scrunched in a ball on the kitchen table with a pan facedown on the floor.

"DON'T MOVE! We have a mouse."

"Oh, stupid me, I thought you were making breakfast."

"Why would you think that I would make breakfast? That's why we have Luke." Rory laughed as she listened to her mother carry on. "Oh and you can ask him to make you breakfast because I just called him to tell them there's an emergency and he needs to get here ASAP!"

"Mom, did you tell him the emergency involves a mouse?"

"No..."

"MOM! He'll think one of us is hurt or something."

"Ohh... oh well. That just means he'll get here faster."

"You are a cruel woman." Rory said and she turned and went back into her room. As she lay back on her bed, Rory heard the doorbell sound. Then she heard her mother yell to come in.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, out of breath. He had obviously ran there.

"We have a mouse."

"A mouse?"

"Yes, a mouse."

"A MOUSE! Are you kidding me?"

"No Luke, I have now said it three times! WE HAVE A MOUSE!"

"Lorelai, don't bother me with this bullshit. I thought you were hurt." Just then Luke turned to walk out the door.

Lorelai saw that he was leaving and leaped off the table and ran to the hallway. "WAIT!" she yelped, feeling sorry.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Lukey bear."

"Yeah, well..."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"How about never calling me again when you have mice problems."

"Will do."

"Okay, can I go now?"

"Yeah." Luke opened the front door and made it as far as the steps before he turned around.

"Forget something? No wait you didn't bring anything. But you know, I can go get you that mouse, if you want." Lorelai smiled. Just then Luke walked back into the house.

"Luke, what? You're acting craz-" Before Lorelai could even finish her sentence, Luke grabbed her into a passionate kiss. Lorelai was shocked, it took her a second to realize what was happening, but then she returned the gesture.

"I better get back to the diner." Luke said after a minute.

"Okay."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke." she said, as she watched him go.

Rory was in her room, lounging on her bed, when her mom ran in.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! You will NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS guess what just happened."

"Luke kissed you?" Rory asked and she turned on her side.

"You're no fun. How did you know?"

"Well, it was only a matter of time before it happened. You two have been flirting shamelessly since the first day we moved here, and you came in here all giddy, just like Molly Ringwald was when she found out from the geek that Jake Ryan asked about her."

"Okay, first of all, we have not been flirting, and second of all, I think I am ten times more excited then Molly Ringwald was, don't you agree."

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Oh my god! Every time I think about it, I just can't believe it actually happened."

"Well get used to it, cause we're going to the diner tonight before I go to Grace's."

After the girls got done analyzing the kiss and worrying about how Luke will act, they finally moved onto a new topic: Tristan.

"So...are you excited for tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"That's good. Is Tristan home for summer break yet?"

"No, he doesn't get home until the very end of June." Rory answered.

"And are you saddened by that?" Lorelai joked.

"MOM! I don't even know if I like him."

"Rory, how could you not know. You blush every time anyone mentions his name."

"Well...for all I know he has a girlfriend and doesn't even like me."

"I highly doubt he would call a girl he _doesn't _like, out of the blue, on some random Wednesday night, and stay on the phone with her for half the night."

"We were not on the phone for half the night! Half an hour, maybe."

"So, what's your point? He called you, and talked to you. That means he likes you at least a little bit." Lorelai said with a hand gesture.

"I don't know."

"Why are you even fretting about this? Why don't you just ask Grace tonight? She'll know."

"No way! I don't even think I'm gonna tell her that he called."

"WHY NOT!"

"Wouldn't it be kind of weird if I go over there and tell her that her brother called me after not having seen him in two years."

"Yeah that may be kind of weird. I guess it's good if you don't tell her. BUT, if you want to tell her, you should do it."

"We'll see what happens." Rory said with a sigh.

"OH MY GOD! I cannot believe that I kissed Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"MOM! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS! Go and talk to him, if you're that obsessed with him." She said while laughing.

"I am not obsessed!"

"If you're not obsessed than I'm not your daughter." Rory said as she got up to go to the bathroom. She was shocked when she looked at the clock to see that it was already 4:00. She and her mom and been hangin around and talking about boys ALL day. After Rory got out of the bathroom she yelled, "Mom get dressed! We're goin to LUKE'S!"

"FINE BY ME!" was her mother's reply.

**LUKE'S**

"Can we have some coffee, oh mighty mouse slayer?" Lorelai asked as she sat at a stool.

Luke gave her a knowing smile before he replied, "Yeah, hold on one second."

"I think he likes me!" Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear, just as a junior high girl would do.

"Luke, Lorelai has a crush on you." Rory said to Luke.

"RORY! Luke, I like soooo do NOT have a crush on you." Lorelai looked at Rory and made a face.

"Good because I like SOOO do not have a crush on you too." Luke said, mocking Lorelai.

"Hey now! You're being mean. Rory, Luke's being mean."

"You two sound like you are in fifth grade...can we just order?" Rory said

"Fine grouch face. Besides, you're the one that started it." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry I instigated it. Luke, can I have a cheeseburger."

"Me too!"

"Okay, I'll be back." he said before he disappeared to the back.

"Geez Rory, way to play it cool. You totally just blew my cover."

"Hey, you guys never would've started talking if I didn't just get it out of the way. Plus now it's all out in the open and you can talk about it.." Rory said.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'd rather act on it." Lorelai said with a goofy smile.

"Gosh Mom, you're sick."

"Okayy, I'm sorry."

For the next hour, Luke and Lorelai playfully flirted while Rory brought them back down to earth every now and then. At around 5:30 Rory left the diner and headed over to Grace's house.

**DuGREY HOUSE**

The maid let Rory in, shortly after she rang the doorbell. She was led to a room, where Grace was. Grace waved and then pointed down to the phone she was currently talking in to. She put up her finger, meaning she'd be off in one second. While Rory waited, she looked around the room. She was in the DuGrey's study. It was a beautiful room. It had a fireplace and many book shelves lined with books. Rory went up to look at the pictures on the mantle of the burning fire. There were a number of pictures of Grace and then she got to a family photo. As Rory stared into Tristan's eyes she imagined that he were right next to her. "_He is so hot_." she found herself whispering. She looked around to make sure no one was around her..._nope_, Grace was still on the phone. After Rory finished studying all the pictures on the mantle she headed over towards Grace.

"I've got to go, Rory's here." she heard Grace say into the phone.

_ "Rory's t-there? At our house?" Tristan stuttered into his cell phone  
_

"Yes Tristan, Rory's here."

_ "Is she in the room with you?"_

"Yeah, she's standing right next to me." Grace replied, purposely repeating everything he was saying.

_ "Don't say her name out loud, she'll think we're talking about her!"_ Tristan said, he was starting to get nervous again. Just hearing her name made his heart beat faster.

"But we _are_ talking about her." Grace answered, knowing Rory was listening to every word she said.

"Listen Tris, I really have to go. I'll talk to you later. And let me know if you are coming home early." Grace hung up the phone. Rory's ears perked up when she heard Grace say coming home.

"Who was that?" she asked, trying to play innocent.

"Tristan."

"Oh." Rory answered.

"Yeah, he might be coming home early, since they're not having final exams."

"Lucky." Rory said, then realizing what she said, she expanded, "I mean lucky for him, ya know, since he has no final exams."

Grace laughed, sensing Rory's nervousness. "Sureee..." she said, and then headed out of the room.

"Do you want a grand tour?" Grace asked as she entered yet another study.

"Sure, I guess." Rory answered.

For the next 10 minutes Grace took Rory in one room and out the other. Finally they got to the final floor, which held all the bedrooms. Grace stopped as she turned a corner and two more doors faced them.

"That's Tristan's room and this is my room." She said, pointing to the appropriate door. As Grace led Rory into her room, Rory poked her head into Tristan's room. It was everything she had imagined. The only thing that was missing was _him_. Just then she snapped back to attention, "What am I doing?" she thought to herself. "I talked to him for 20 minutes and I'm already turning to mush around anything that had to do with him!" She shook the thought out of her head and she walked into Grace's room and sat down on her bed.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm not thinking about Tristan!" Rory said.

"Okay, number one, I didn't ask about Tristan, number two, I meant what you think about the house"

"Oh," Rory fake-laughed, "your house it great. It's beautiful." she managed to say, while inside she was cursing herself. How could she be so out there and almost blow her cover.

"Thanks." Grace answered. This is great, my plan is working BRILLIANTLY, she thought to herself. Little did she know that states away, Tristan was devising a plan of his own.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

**CHAPTER 8**

**MILIRARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

"Yeah, alright. Well call me when you're on your way then... bye." Dave hung up the phone as Tristan walked in the room.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dave said with a smirk.

"Dude, I'm serious."

"It just so happens that it was Rory and she was confessing her love for me." Dave said with a laugh. Tristan ran over to give him a punch in the arm when he was suddenly stopped with Dave's hand in his face.

"I was just kidding...it was my grandma. She said she can't come this Saturday, so she has to come the next. I'm so pissed, I wanted to leave early." Dave said, looking upset.

"Well be happy that you're leaving soon, I'm stuck here for another 3 weeks. I'm missing everything back home... my old classes' graduation, prom, and all the good parties." Tristan smiled at the last option.

"Dude, did you just say prom?"

"Yeah...why?" Tristan was confused, _why did Dave suddenly get so excited about prom?_

"When is prom?"

"Next Saturday."

Dave's smile widened. "That's when my grandma is coming to pick me up."

"So?"

"So, your exit is only a couple away from mine on the highway, which means it's on the way home **AND** the PROM is on Saturday! And Rory and Grace are going to be at the prom right?" Dave quickly spat out.

"Yeah...so? She already knows I can't go. And besdies, Rory has a date."

"You said her date was a friend."

"He is." Tristan said quickly.

"So..." Dave said, giving Tristan leiway to guess what he was going to say."

"So...what?"

"So, this means that **we've got to get you to that prom**." Dave said confidently. And with that, Dave marched to the phone and dialed his grandmother's number. She would have to drive her mini-van if she wanted to fit all Dave's and Tristan's stuff in there.

**DuGREY HOUSE**

It was 3AM when Grace and Rory finally gave in and fell asleep. All night they had talked and laughed, comparing boy horror stories and even the flattering / incredibly hilarious stories. Grace had spilled about how she had a very **secret **crush, that no one knew about, on her brother's roommate up at school. She had only met him once, but she swore the moment their eyes met, her whole world changed. Once Rory got her started on this so called "Dave" she didn't stop. Hearing all this led Rory to believe that if she were to tell Grace about Tristan, it would only screw things up. She valued her friendship with Grace so much, that she didn't want to risk it on some high school romance that probably won't even make it past its second week. So as Grace proceeded to tell her more about her and Dave's brief encounter, Rory kept her mouth shut, and dug up other silly boy stories she could share. Ones that didn't include Tristan.

Grace woke up at 7. She had so much fun that night, but for some reason couldn't sleep. She turned on her side and saw that across the room, Rory was still asleep. Grace was bummed because her brilliant plan wasn't working too brilliantly last night. She was hoping that after she shared her crush on Dave that Rory would take the initiative and share one of her deepest, darkest secrets. "Maybe one that would have to do with a **certain** boy, whose sister was sitting right across from her. **But NO**! Rory didn't dish on anything. She shared lame-ass stories about some shit named Dean who left her for another girl." Grace thought to herself that night. She knew, she just **KNEW** that Rory liked Tristan, and she just wished that Rory would've let off something that she could call her on. If she just slipped once, Grace couldn've taken that and turned it into another phone call from Tristan. Something, **_anything_**, to further her plan. She needed a reason to tell Tristan, to get him home early. He wouldn't come home three weeks early if she just fed him some line about how much Rory liked him, no, she needed something more, something bigger! Something that would lead him to her house to ask her to prom formally. Something that would fulfill the rest of her plan.

But that something was the only thing missing from her plan. It was the one piece to the puzzle that she had lost, and not figured out yet. Grace got up out of her bed and headed downstairs. She would need some more s'mores if she was going to be doing this much thinking.

**CHILTON**

The weekend went with a flash. Rory had barely noticed that it had come and gone, she and her mom spent days locked up in the house, measuring, cutting, fitting, making sure that Rory was to-die-for in her prom dress.

"I can't believe it's this Saturday." Louise said in homeroom.

"I know, I am so stoked for prom!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Madeline, stoked?" Rory gave her a look.

"What? I was watching Blue Crush this weekend, and I thought I'd try the whole surfer lingo thing out. " Madeline said with a smile, "I can totally pull it off, right?"

"Hmm...hun, I'd stick to the suburbs." Louise said with a grin.

"Well, you never know unless you try right?"

"Sure." Rory said, laughing along with the others.

"So, what time are you guys showing up? I mean, I know it starts at 8, but I was thinking I'd go at like 8:30. What do you think?" Louise asked, turning suddenly serious.

"8:30? I was thinking 9." Madeline said, the smile vanished from her face.

"Yeah maybe you're right, the cool people will probably go at 9."

"Or, should we push it back to 10?" Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"God, I didn't even think about 10. Yeah 10's good. The cool people will probably go at 10." Louise agreed.

"What do you think Rory?" Madeline asked.

"Well, if the prom starts at 8, why would you stay home and sit around for two hours when you could be there, dancing and having fun."

"Because the cool people don't arrive until 10." Louise said convincingly.

"Yeah, but who cares. Just go at 8." Rory said, not believing she was actually having this conversation.

"Are you going at 8?" Both girls looked at Rory, wide-eyed.

"Yes, it just so happens, I am."

"Well I guess if Rory is going at 8, then we could too." Louise looked at Madeline.

"Are you serious?" Madeline asked.

"No," Louise let out a big laugh, "if you think I am going to be standing outside when the doors open, you're crazy. I'll show up at precisely 10:00."

"Yeah me too." Madeline replied, with a sigh of relief.

"Fine, while you two are home cutting your toe-nails I'll be at the dance, dancing my ass off. But have fun picking off the hangnails." Rory said. As she got up, the bell rang and she carried on to her next class.

After Rory left Madeline and Louise looked at eachother with worried looks.

"8:00?" Madeline said to Louise.

"Make it 8:30. We don't want to be complete dorks." Both girls nodded.

"Good idea." The duo walked out of homeroom with a little less on their mind.

During her 3rd period bio class, Grace spent the whole period brainstorming possible ideas that would bring Tristan home early. She could tell him the dog died. Of course, she would have to get a dog first. She could tell him she broke her leg, but then he'll just ask why the maid can't help. She could tell him that Rory is madly in love with him and that her dream prom had him and her dancing as the clock struck 12. **Or**...she could just tell him that she can get him an early ride home.

"Yup, I think the last option will do just fine." she said to herself, proud of coming up with the one idea that didn't even need to be thought up in the first place.

So it was settled, Grace would call Tristan right when she got come, to tell him that she could get him a ride home on Wednesday night. Then and only then, would her plan be in order and she could start checking things off her "_How to get Rory and Tristan at the Prom Together"_ checklist.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

As Rory walked home from the bus stop she walked past Luke's and noticed what was inside. She had to do a double take to realize that her mother and Luke were kissing **AGAIN**! "Well, it's about time." she said to herself. About an hour after she got home the phone rang. She picked it up on its second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mary?" he said slowly, as if unsure of himself.

Rory smiled to herself. Since she knew exactly who it was, she knew she could joke around. "Ahh...Well if it isn't Bible Boy!" she said with a grin.

"Well, well, well. How've you been?"

"I've been doing good, how have YOU been?"

"Well my day just got better." Tristan replied smoothly.

Rory blushed, she was at a loss at how he could make he blush and still be hundreds of miles away.

"So, you excited for prom?" Tristan asked, now sounding upbeat, _knowing something Rory didn't_.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Today, Louise and Madeline were talking about what time they want to show up. They started at 8:30 and wound up at 10:00."

Tristan laughed. Rory loved his laugh and she loved the fact that she made him laugh.

"Sounds like them."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe I participated in the conversation. I could feel myself getting stupider the more we talked about it."

Tristan laughed again.

"And let me guess...you told them that going at 10 was a waste of time and that you would show up at 8, when it starts."

"What are you, the next Bewitched?"

"_Exuseee mee._.. but I did not wiggle my nose to figure that last bit out...I am physic, not a witch."

"Impressive." Rory said sarcastically.

"Rory, can I ask you something?" Tristan asked, his voice turning serious.

"Anything," she said, before she realized that the words left her mouth.

"Are you going out with Jake Hemmers? I have to know the truth, I know you told me you were going as friends, but that is something you would do to spare my feelings, so tell me the truth: Are you going with Jake?"

"Are you challenging me to a game of truth, Tristan DuGrey?"

"A game of truth?" he replied, dumfounded. The game had nothing to do with what he asked her.

"Yes. You don't think that I'm just going to answer each and every question you throw at me willingly, do you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Good then. We'll just play a game of truth,"

"You ask, I ask, and whoever doesn't tell loses type of deal, right?"

"By god, I think he's got it."

"Ok, me fir-" Tristan started to say, but then was quickly cut off.

"HEY HEY HEY! Ladies first..."

"I'm sorry...I **am** a gentlemen, ladies first."

"I'll start with something light, do you miss home."

"Well there are somethings, some people, that make me miss home, yes."

_ He said some people...does that mean I am one of them?_ Rory thought to herself, but then realized he was suddenly quiet. "Okay, your turn." she replied.

"Are you going with Jake Hemmers?"

"No, like I've said before, we are just friends."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know...so what else is new?"

"Wait a minute, I have just started a game of truth, we've opened up a can of worms, you can't just put the top on that can and shove it back in the ground. We have to finish the game."

"Rory, this isn't Jumanji, we started the game two seconds ago. I asked a question, you asked a question, we broke even."

"I am sensing that you, Tristan DuGrey, are just afraid to be beat at your own game. You've got a few skeletons in your closet you wish to keep hidden?" Rory smiled, knowing that Tristan would never back down.

"No, I am just fine playing this game, I just thought that you would rather talk about something else than all my old girlfriends."

Rory laughed, "Your old girlfriends, eh?" Tristan laughed along with her.

"Alright, my turn, just HOW MANY real girlfriends have you had Tristan?"

"Hmmm..let me count. Jenna, Missy, Brittany, Summer, Paris, Louise, Madeline, Kelly, Jackie, Casey, you." Tristan knew that last name would strike a nerve, which was the reason he said it in the first place. He liked to get a rouse out of Rory.

"Excuse me! I am not your girlfriend, never was, never will be." Rory said as she went blue in the face. _I wish_, she thought to herself.

"But Rory, don't you remember that night you declared your love for me and you kissed me by the piano? At Madeline's party?" He laughed after he said it, he could hear Rory laughing too, at the other end.

"Why I remember it, but if I'm not mistaken, it was you that was declaring your love." Rory said. She liked joking around with Tristan. _It's just joking, right?_ Just as Rory finished her sentence the doorbell rang.

"Well, I have to go, we'll finish this game another time."

"Oh so you think you're getting ANOTHER phone call?"

"**Think..pshh...**I know!" Rory said laughing.

"I"ll talk to you later, have fun at your prom if I don't talk to you."

"Thanks," she said, then added, "and Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't last until Saturday without hearing my voice." and with that Rory hung up, knowing she left a smile on his face.

Rory got up and opened the door to find her mother with her arms full of grocery bags.

"Mom : food shopping? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well... our fridge is bare, and Luke threatened to never serve me again. He said he didn't like serving me three meals a day, which I took as a compliment because you know me, I am just not good with insults."

Rory helped her mom with the bags, her smile still stretching from ear to ear.

"So, what's with you?" Lorelai asked, noting the smile that hadn't yet left her face.

"Nothing, Tristan called, it was fun."

"Oh. Well can you stop smiling, you look like some kinda freak-child." Lorelai said as she put the pop tarts in the pantry.

"Funny mom."

"I'm not kidding honey, people are starting to stare. And to be honest, it's getting embarrassing." Lorelai started to laugh at her own joke.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks you're funny." Rory said as she went into her room, **still smiling**.


	9. Chapter 9 Anything that Can Go Wrong

**CHAPTER 9 - Anything that _Can_ go Wrong**

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

Tristan was on a high the whole rest of the day. Rory did that to him; she made him feel like nothing could go wrong. He felt all cooped up in his room all afternoon, so he told Dave that he was going out. When Dave turned around to ask him where he was going, it was too late. Tristan was already out the door.

At around 8:00 that night the phone rang. Dave thought it might be Tristan calling to tell him where he was, because he still wasn't back yet, _but boy was Dave wrong!_

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Tristan, mom said we can get you a ride home on Wednesday, so pack your bags."

"Umm...this isn't Tristan. It's Dave."

Grace's heart stopped, and coincidentally Dave's did too.

"Ohh...hi. Well is he there?" Grace asked, her voice quivering.

"No he's not here, Grace."

"Oh...well I don't have much time, but could you just tell him that mom is sending someone to come pick him up on Wednesday."

"Umm, actually-." Dave tried to say, but Grace just butt in again. She wouldn't give him a chance to speak.

"Tell him to be packed, ready, and waiting outside at 5 sharp."

"Grace."

"Umm, okay. Thanks. I have to go now." Grace hung up quickly. She wasn't expecting Dave, and she really wasn't expecting this freak-out she was having at the moment. Usually she was smooth around guys and had no trouble talking to them. "_What is he doing to me?_" Grace was at a loss. She put the phone back on the hook and pressed the on button on her stereo, only one song could calm her down right now. Hold My Heart: Part 2 by Letter Kills. Grace lay back on her bed listening as the speakers blared out the words to the song

_Remember when you said_

_You'd hold my heart instead_

_Well I'm letting you know now, go ahead_

Grace instantly fell asleep, only to find herself dreaming about Dave.

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

As Dave hung up the phone he felt his heart sinking. He couldn't believe he didn't say anything on the phone. "Not a word," he thought to himself, "oh wait that's not true I said her name. Her FREAKEN name. Damn it." Dave walked over to his bed and grabbed his IPOD off his desk. As he scrolled to the one song that would cure him of his shitty mood, he lay down on his bed. As he listened to the lyrics he thought about what she thought about him.

_Remember when you said_

_You'd hold my heart instead_

_I'm letting you know now, go ahead._

**CHILTON**

Rory was walking on clouds all day. That is, until she saw Jake. She saw him down the hall talking to Louise! LOUISE! He had never talked to Louise in his life, and he chose now to start, only days away from prom. Suddenly they both made eye contact with each other and Jake came shuffling over. He looked like the bearer of bad news.

"You don't look so good. Are you okay Jake?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Umm, actually... can I talk to you? In private?"

"Yeah, sure." Rory said, as she led him into an empty classroom. Once they were inside and Jake closed the door, he started to talk.

"Rory, I'm really sorry about this but.."

"Jake just spit it out."

"Ok, well... I bumped into Louise today and we were talking and it turns out that her prom date bailed on her,"

"Jake," Rory said, her eyes starting to get teary.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I thought you of all people would understand. You know how much I have liked her, and now she's finally giving me a chance."

"So...I gave you a chance. Jake, she didn't even know you existed until I told her that you were my date. D-does this mean I'm just you're back up. I mean nothing? I mean come on. This is shit Jake."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am Rory."

"So if you are so sorry then why are you leaving me and taking her to prom?"

"Rory," Jake's face looked pained. He didn't know what to say. There really was no reasonable explanation for what he was doing. He had a prom date and he just stumbled across a better one.

"You know what Jake, save it. I don't give two shits what you have to say." Rory ran out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom. When she got to there, she was relieved to see that it was empty. As she rinsed her face, she could feel the tears fall harder. "Why the hell am I crying? We weren't even going out or anything, we were just friends." she thought to herself. Rory pressed her back up against the wall and slid down to sit. Quickly she whipped out her cell phone and texted Grace to meet her in the main bathrooms ASAP. Two minutes later Grace came in.

"Rory?" she whispered.

"Right here." she answered.

"What's wrong?"

"J-Jake isn't taking me to prom?"

"WHAT?" Grace asked, worried about Rory but also **_VERY WORRIED_** about another bump in the road for her master plan.

Rory proceeded to tell Grace the whole story, only stopping when they got interrupted by an innocent freshman. When Grace got up and told the girl to leave, she grabbed more tissues for Rory from her purse.

"And that's what he said to you? Damn, that chicken shit has got some nerve. Rory, when I see this kid he is gonna get a piece of my mind."

"Grace, you don't need-"

"No Rory, this guy made you cry, and he didn't even have the decency to come see if you were alright. What an ass."

Rory smiled as she watched Grace get all worked up.

"Thanks Grace. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Rory, you're my best friend, and this piece of ass doesn't deserve your tears."

As Rory and Grace got up and threw all the damp tissues in the garbage Rory enveloped Grace in a hug.

"Don't worry about it. You'll thank me later." Grace said, and then walked out of the bathroom after giving Rory a departing glance.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked. But it was too late, the door already shut, and Grace was gone.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

"Ror, I am so sorry."

"mmmhmmm." Rory answered.

"But one question, are you still going to prom?"

"Why should I? Everyone knew I was going with Jake and when he shows up with Louise I'll just have to tell the story another bazillion times, and who needs that."

"Yeah, but what about the dress? You looked so good. If you show up in that, Jake will be begging you to take him back."

"I don't know...I guess we'll just see what happens. I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Kay, g'night kid." Lorelai said as Rory walked into her room.

About twenty minutes later at 9, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hi, is Rory there."

"Listen Tristan, I don't think she's up for it right now. She's had a rough day and she went to bed early. I'll tell her to call you tomorrow though, okay?"

"That's fine."

"Ok, bye kid."

"Umm...Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"She's ok, right?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, she's fine. School is just stressin her out, she'll be fine for your flirtathon tomorrow, ok?"

Tristan laughed. "Bye, Miss Gilmore," he said as he hung up the phone.

Lorelai laughed as she put the phone back in its receiver.

**DuGREY HOUSE**

Grace got home later than usual that night. She had stayed after school to give Jake a piece of her mind, which made her late for her 2 hour dance class.

"You're home late." The maid, Jean said to her.

"Yeah well, I got held up at school." Unlike most posh people in her neighborhood, Grace was friends with her maid. For an older, exotic woman, she was alright.

"You okay? You don't look too good."

"I just ripped some guy's heart out and tore him apart because he made Rory cry."

"Rory?" Jean said with wide-eyes. "But she's doesn't do nothin to nobody."

"I know, and that's why I completely ripped this kid apart." Grace said, with a developing smile.

"So, you did good huh?"

"Yeah, it was great. I may be a mean person for saying this, but I loved every minute of telling that pain in the ass that he was indeed a pain in the ass."

"Well, remind me to never screw with you."

Grace laughed out loud as she climbed the stairs to her room. Right as she closed the door, her room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Grace, it's Tristan."

"Oh hey, what's up."

"I need to ask you something, and what I have to say does not mean in any way, shape, or form that I like this girl, it just means I'm concerned about her." Tristan said, setting up his argument.

"Tris, what the hell are you talking about? It's been a long day and I don't need your antics, if you've got something to say then just say it."

"Fine, what is wrong with Rory?"

Grace dropped her backpack. "Rory?"_ How did he know anything about Rory? Well, he's got my attention now_. Grace thought to herself.

"Yes, Rory. What happened? I know it's more then just school work, now what is it?"

"How do you know? Who have you been talking to? HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO RORY?"

Tristan took note that Grace sounded upset, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of : **he lied**. "No, I was just talking to Aaron Bleday, and he said that he saw Rory was upset today, so I called to ask you why."

"Oh," Grace said, sounding more relaxed, "why are you so concerned?"

"Because...she's your best friend, and I'm just looking out for you guys."

"But why, you're more than a hundred miles away, what good are you gonna do if one of us is in trouble?" Grace asked, a smirk growing wide on her face. She was going to make him admit that he liked Rory once and for all. And when he finally did, she could quit fooling around and get her plan in action again.

"Grace, just tell me what happened." Tristan said, angrily.

"Fine, I didn't want to get you upset, so I'll tell you. But only if you tell me one thing first."

"What?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I told you, I don't. I'm only looking out for you."

"And Rory."

"What?" Tristan asked, getting confused.

"You're looking out for me and Rory. Because, ya know, this story is about Rory, so you would have to care about Rory, since you want to know this story so bad."

"Grace, just give it up."

"Fine, fine. So Rory was going to prom with Jake Hemmers and he came up to her today and told her that he found another date. So then I got her text message to meet her in the bathroom and when I went, she was a mess. Tissues all over the place, and she was crying. I felt so bad. So I did the only thing I could think of, and at the end of the day I went off on the kid.

"Oh," Tristan replied.

"Let's just say, that if he felt bad before, well he's eternally sorry now."

"Is Rory okay?"

"Yeah, I'd say that she'll survive."

"Is she still going to prom?"

"I don't know." Grace answered. "Oh hey, did Dave give you my message that I left you yesterday?"

"No, what?"

"Well that mom could get you home tomorrow. She can send a guy and you'll be home tomorrow night."

"Grace, I was gonna catch a ride with Dave." Tristan said. He knew if he was home tomorrow night then he could go visit Rory, but part of him wanted to surprise her at the prom.

"But, Tris...tomorrow night. I mean come on. You **NEED** to come home." Grace plead. She needed him home, if this was all going to work out.

"And I will, this weekend. I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Grace." Tristan hung up and found himself face to face with Dave.

"Dude, start packing your stuff. My grandma just called my cell and said she'd be here on Saturday morning, because we'll be driving all day. If we hit no traffic and go straight through, we should be there by 8." Dace said.

"Will we make the prom?"

"Definitely. There is no way we are missing it." Dave said confidently.

For the next three hours the boys packed all the stuff that they wouldn't be using between now and Saturday. They gave in at 11:30, to go to bed. Dave could tell something was bothering Tristan, he assumed it was the prom thing, so before he turned off the light, he said, "Don't worry man, we'll get there."

**DuGREY HOUSE**

"Damn." Grace thought to herself. "this whole plan is going straight into a shithole." Grace didn't know what to do. She thought she had this all planned out, and she wanted in the worst way, to see Tristan and Rory together at that dance. But part of her told herself that it would never happen. The only thing she could do now was give up, before either of them found out too much or built their hopes up. She knew Tristan was madly in love with Rory and she knew Rory was pining for Tristan. "There's just no way it'll happen." Grace thought. She was at a loss, and no more brilliant ideas were running through her head.


	10. Chapter 10 Grandama Places the Order

**CHAPTER 10 Grandma Places the Order**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Rory awoke earlier than her alarm clock that morning. She used the time to take an extra long shower. Once she was out and dressed, her mom came downstairs.

"Feeling better today?"

"Ready to take on the world." Rory said with a smile.

"That's my girl."

"So you ready? I told Luke that we'd be over in five minutes."

"Yup, let's go."

As the girls walked to Luke's, Rory looked at her mom and saw an excited smile. "You happy mom?"

"Yeah kid, I am." Lorelai replied, grabbing Rory in for a tight hug.

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

After dinner Dave and Tristan headed back to the room to pack some more.

"Dave, is this yours or mine?" Tristan asked, holding up a navy sweatshirt.

"I'd say yours." Dave answered.

"Ok." Tristan went back to his box and then turned around to face Dave again, "hey, how come you didn't tell me that Grace called the other day?" he asked.

"I guess I just forgot." Dave said, without looking up.

"And how come you won't look me in the eye?" Tristan began to notice Dave's uneasiness.

Dave looked up at Tristan, "There. You happy now?"

"You're acting weird is all I'm sayin."

"I am not."

"You like her don't you?" Tristan couldn't believe he had been that oblivious.

"Like who? I don't know who you're talkin about, man."

"Dude, it's so obvious."

Dave was starting to get nervous. He had never told Tristan that he had a thing for Grace, and he assumed Tristan was finally figuring it out.

"Tristan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Man, I can't believe you," Tristan was beginning to smirk, "all this time you kept buggin me to tell Rory how I felt when..when here you were hiding this big secret the _whole_ time?"

"Tristan... I was only telling you that because I knew that she would've liked you back. From all the stories you told it was obvious that she liked you too."

"And it's obious that you like Grace. So why didn't _you_ ever tell her? Since you're all so big into the truth."

"Because I knew that she would never feel the same, so why risk it." Dave answered, going back to packing.

"If you're so sure, then why is it so important to you that we get to that prom?"

"Dude, I'm doing this for you. The prom is about Rory."

"Well, what if I told you that Rory may not be going to the prom anymore?" Tristan asked. He wanted to see just how in love Dave was with his sister.

"Then I'd say that we are majorly screwed."

"No, I think you'd be bummed too."

"And why would I be bummed?" Dave asked, trying to play cool.

"BECAUSE...then you wouldn't get to see Grace."

"Dude, I've met your sister once. This is NOT about Grace, this is about Rory."

"Sure Dave, we'll just see who whinds up with who at the dance."

"Fine." Dave replied. "just finish packing."

Tristan grinned as he shoved some more clothes into a box. _Dave and Grace.._. he never saw it coming, but his feminine side thought it was somewhat cute. He knew Grace had a date to prom, but he also knew that she wasn't serious about him. As Tristan's mind drifted, he started to think more of Rory and the prom and it dawned on him: he would have to find a tux place between here and Chilton. He and Dave would both be needing them, if they were going to go in there and expect to sweep the girls off their feet. "Or the military uniform thing might work. Girls rave all the time how they like a man in uniform." he thought to himself. Tristan decided to get Dave's opinion on it.

"Do you think we should rent tuxes for the dance, or go in our uniforms?"

"Why the hell would we go in our uniforms? We would look so out of place, standing next to freaken penguins." Dave replied, a smile on his face.

"I don't know, don't girls like a man in uniform?" Tristan asked sincerely.

"When girls talk about that, I think they think about the marines, or the navy or something. Not being sent off to military school because you got kicked out of private school."

"True. So, you know any place we can get a tux?"

"Well...aren't there small towns closer to Chilton? One is bound to have a tux place. I mean Chilton, rich kids. Come on."

"Yeah... I'll call Grace and ask her." Tristan said, "or you can call her, if you want." he added, just to get a rouse out of Dave.

"Shut up." he said with a big smile on his face. Then he got serious, "but if you call and ask, won't she know that we're gonna surpise them at the dance?"

"Umm...then what should we do? I mean it's not like I'm gonna call your grandma up and tell her to order them." Tristan said sarcastically.

"DUDE! YOU'RE A GENIUS! I'll go call her now." Dave exclaimed.

"Dave-_Dave,_ I was kidding."

"Well, I'm not." he said, dialing the phone.

"Ok then." Tristan laughed.

_"Hey grandma? Yeah, it's me Dave..."_

**LUKE'S**

"Hey hun, how was school?" Lorelai asked Rory when she entered the diner.

"Ehh...I'm kind of wishing this prom stuff were just over with already."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah well...I kind of avoided Louise and Jake all day, but I don't care anymore, I'm over it. Just listening to everyone talk about it..."

"Are you still gonna go?" Lorelai asked. Part of her really wanted Rory to go, she knew if she did, once she got there, she would have a great time.

"I don't know...I don't have a date."

"Well...I don't mean to put you down, but before Jake asked you, you were going to go without a date."

"Yeah but, I'll just feel weird. I don't know." Rory said, unsure of herself.

"Well, do you want me to dig you someone up? If not someone from Stars Hollow, I could call grandma and we can get you a nice, pretty blind date. She would love to set you up."

"Mom, I hope you're kidding." Rory looked at her mom.

"No babe, I can tell her to make sure he's one hell of a date. She'll even hold auditions, kind of like an American Idol except no singing, or dancing, or..actually nothing like American Idol, she'd just hold auditions."

"That's alright."

"Oh I got it!" Lorelai screamed, almost knocking her coffee all over the counter.

"Will you be careful! And stop screaming in the diner." Luke exclaimed.

"Sorry Hunny buns."

"Anndddd will you stop callin' me hunny buns."

"Alright Lukey bear."

"Aww Christ." Luke sighed as he walked into the back.

"So anyway, back to my BRILLIANT idea."

"hmm mmm." Rory sighed, waiting for her mother to talk.

"MICHELE CAN TAKE YOU!"

"Eww mom! NO! I can't believe you would even think that is a good idea. What the hell are you thinking?" Rory said, disgusted.

"Yes! I knew you'd like it."

"Thanks, but no thanks mom." Rory smiled.

"Fine, but if you need any help, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay. I think I'm gonna go, I've got a lot of homework."

"Ok, bye sweets."

**GILMORE HOUSE**

When Rory got home, she took a nice warm shower and changed into her pajamas. As she took out her books from her backpack, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is Rory there?"

Rory smiled, "Ahh. See, I told you, you wouldn't make it until Saturday without hearing my voice."

"Yes. I just knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight unless I heard your voice Mare." Tristan joked.

"I know, I know."

"So, how are you doing?" he asked, sincerely.

"I'm doing good. You?"

"No, I mean, how are you really doing?"

"Tristan, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I called yesterday and your mom told me that you were sleeping. She said you kind of had a hard day." he said slowly, unsure of how she'd react.

"Oh, well, I'm fine now. Just a lot of Prom crap happened yesterday. I'm over it though."

"That's good." Tristan replied.

"Let's just say, that if you were coming, it'd be a whole lot easier to find a date."

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, Mare."

"What?"

"What makes you so sure that I would bring you to prom if I were back home."

"Tristan, let's be real here." Rory paused, then said "I KNOW you would ask me to prom." They both laughed.

"Okay, okay. You caught me." Tristan said, turning slightly more serious.

"But anyway, now that Jake is out of the picture, I don't really have any more guy friends who don't have dates yet. I don't know what I'm going to do. I just may not go at all."

"Well, did you ever think of going alone?"

"That's what my mom keeps telling me. Then again my mom also suggested me going with a grumpy, old, french guy who she works with. So, I don't know what I want to do."

"Oh."

"Yup. But enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much. I'm just overcoming shock."

"And why is that?" Rory asked smiling. It was so good to hear his voice. She found herself getting excited for the day he comes home.

"Well, my roommate told me that he digs my sister today."

_IT DID NOT HAPPEN LIKE THAT! _Dave shouted in the background, listening to every word.

"Oh yeah? Dave, right." Rory said.

Tristan laughed, "how'd you know?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Rory said, laughing.

Tristan grabbed the cordless phone and left the room. If Rory was about to tell him what he thought she was, he didn't want Dave to overhear it beforehand.

"Does that little bird happen to be named Grace?" he asked.

"Just so happens."

"Get out," Tristan exclaimed, "Grace likes Dave?"

Rory laughed, "Yeah Tristan, it's so cute. When I slept over she gushed about him all night."

"Yeah?" he said, with his infmaous smirk plastered on his face.

"You should bring him to your house sometime, she would just die if she saw him."

"Yeah, I should." Tristan said smiling.

"But you CANNOT say anything about it to Grace. She would kill me."

"And we wouldn't want that to happen." Tristan finished her sentence.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this phone call short, but I have to get some homework done."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Tristan said and hung up.

As Rory hung up, a very questioning thought ran through her head. "He said, 'see you soon.' Did he mean 'See you SOON' or did he just mean 'see ya soon.'" Before she could contemplate the thought any further, her mom walked in.

"Hey Ror, I'm home."

"Hey mom." Rory said, walking into the kitchen.

"Geez!" Lorelai said, stopping short.

"What?" Rory asked, having no idea what her mom was talking about.

"You've got that goofy smile on your face again. You weird freak-child."

Rory laughed, "And you're calling me weird."

"Oh I KNOW!" Lorelai belted out, "Tristan called didn't he? And that's why you are so goofy tonight."

"Mom, yes he did call, but no I am not goofy."

"Yes you are. You always get that way when he calls."

"MOM! No, I'm not!" Rory said laughing.

"Yes you are."

"Mom."

"Ror, I would not lie to you. Now, go sit down, you freak-child."

"I'm going to do homework." Rory yelled over her mother. She walked into her room laughing and shut the door.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't pass that freakiness on to me!" Lorelai shouted.

**DuGREY HOUSE**

Grace walked around like a zombie all day. She couldn't believe that she couldn't think of anything to get Tristan and Rory together. She had given up earlier that day, but then decided against it. She had already spent so much time and energy on them, she wouldn't go down without a fight. So she called Tristan again that night, begging him to come home early. It was already Wednesday night, but with some more planning she was sure that she could manage a ride for him any day.

bbbbrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnggggg

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Tristan there?" Grace asked, knowing better than to just assume it's him. Because you know what people say when you assume.

"It's me. And since when do you ask for me?"

"How about since last time I made a complete fool of myself, and turns out I was talking to the wrong guy the whole time."

"Oh yeah. He just gave me the message."

"Oh. Well the reason I'm calling again is that I need you to come home."

"I am, Grace. I told you, this weekend."

"I know, but I need you sooner than that."

"Why? I'll be home in less than five days. What is it, that can't possibly wait?"

"It's just- I need-" Grace didn't know what to say._ I should've planned this out better._ "I just need you okay?"

Tristan felt bad. He didn't know what to say. "Grace. Are you positive that this can't wait a few days?"

"Tris."

He felt bad, but he couldn't give in. Not yet. "Grace, you're really puttin me out. I have exams these next few days. They're really important. I mean, I'm coming home early as it is, and if I miss these then they're gonna make me come back during the summer, just to take the tests."

"Fine. If it's that much of a hassle, then-then don't bother okay?"

"Grace, I'm sorry." Tristan really was sorry. Grace sounded bummed, which made it all the more harder to tell her. He just needed to do it though, because he knew in the end it would all be worth it. The look on Grace's face when she saw Dave, and the look on Rory's face when she saw Tristan, it would all just fit.

"It's ok. I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye."

When Tristan hung up Dave looked at him. "Was that Grace?"

"Yeah, she was begging me to come home again."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She said she needs me, but if you ask me, I think she's up to something."

"But, I didn't ask you."

"What?" Tristan asked, confused.

"You said 'if you ask me' and I'm saying that I didn't ask you."

"Dave...shut up." Tristan said as he threw the nearest pillow at him.

"Alright, but that was some quick thinking about the tests. Pretty clever, _if you ask me_." Dave said, mocking Tristan.

"Thanks, but I wasn't joking. We really do have tests."

Dave's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I swear to god, if you are kidding, you son of a bitch."

"Dave, I'm not kidding. We have finals for math and english on Friday. "

"What?"

"You're just lucky we don't have any tomorrow."

"Have you been studying?" Dave asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Nah... I'll just half-ass it whenever I get the test."

"Okay," Dave said, starting to calm down, "sounds good."


	11. Chapter 11 Goofy Smiles All 'Round

**CHAPTER 11 - Goofy Smiles All 'Round**

**CHILTON**

"Hey Grace. Excited for Saturday?" Rory asked Grace that morning.

"Yes! Are you?" Grace asked, then quickly followed up, "you are going aren't you?"

Rory stood there, staring at the lockers for a moment. "I don't know. Do you really think I should?" Rory asked, unsure.

"Definitley. We'll have so much fun. Come on Ror, it's prom!"

"I guess. We'll see what happens." Rory shrugged.

"Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, ok." Rory said smiling.

Grace gave Rory a look.

"I will okay!" Rory turned and headed for math class as Grace was left behind, deep in thought.

The rest of the day whizzed by. Rory tried to focus on her school work, but kept getting distracted the moment someone mentioned prom. Grace couldn't concentrate either, she knew there was a loophole through her plan, she just had to figure it out.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

"Hey hun, how was school?" Lorelai asked when Rory walked in the door.

"Fine. How was work?"

"Good. Michele threw a fit today because some annoying kid would come and steal the mints off the counter every two minutes. It was so funny."

"I bet." Rory said.

"Hey, I just told you a very laugh-worthy story and all I get is an 'I bet.' What's wrong grouchface?" Lorelai asked with a pouty look.

"Nothing. It's just been a long day. And I am dreading this weekend."

"Aww Ror."

"No Mom, it's not fair. I was supposed to have a date and look pretty and have the best night of my life. Everyone remembers their prom. If you go up to anyone on the street they will tell you about how they took the jock, or the nerd, or how someone spiked the punch bowl and the teachers were drunk all night. They'll tell you _something_. And all I'll have to tell is that I was ditched and left home on prom night. " Rory said, walking around frantically. "Good story."

"Rory. It's not like that. How about we get out your dress and I'll do your make-up for you. Hell if you really want I'll find you a date. A really hot one... who is not Michele."

Rory laughed at her mom's joke, teary eyed. "I'm sorry, I know I sound like a seven year old, carrying on like this."

"It's ok, you can vent. I'd be pissed to. Infact if it was me, the kid would have a black eye by now." Lorelai walked over and grabbed Rory in a hug. As she whiped her eyes she said, "So, how about we do that, huh? I'll do your make-up and add some more sequins to your dress...because sequins make everyone look good. And I can get you a date. Do you want a date Ror?"

Rory laughed. "Mom, who would in their right mind say yes now?"

"I think I can find someone." Lorelai said with an evil smile.

"I'm not sure I want to leave it in your hands, if you're smiling like that."

"Don't worry about a thing Ror. You just be ready on Saturday night, and at 8:00 when that doorbell rings you will be dying to get to that prom. Okay?"

"Thanks mom."

"It's nothin sweets." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory again.

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

"So, have you talked to Rory?" Dave asked Tristan.

"Yeah the last few days. Why?"

"She doens't know you're coming, does she?"

"No, I was gonna surprise her." Tristan answered, "why?"

"I was just thinking...what if we go through all this trouble and they don't even want to see us?" Dave said slowly.

"Dude, what is your problem? We both **KNOW** that they want to see us. You're just nervous."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dave said as he went back to studying.

Over the next hour or so, Tristan couldn't concentrate at all. Dave had planted a bad seed in his head, and he knew the only way to get it out would be to call Rory. So after dinner Tristan dialed her number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side answered.

"Hi, is Rory there?"

"Yeah, who's this?" the voice sounded distant and preoccupied.

"um..Tristan." he answered. Tristan knew that Rory only lived with her mom, and the last couple of times he called they both knew his voice, so he knew something was going on.

"TRISTAN!"

"umm..Rory?" he asked. It didn't sound like her, so he wasn't sure.

"No, it's her mom. But let me ask you, when do your exams end?"

"Tomorrow. Why?" he asked._ Lorelai is acting strange_, he thought to himself.

"Well...you know Rory's prom is coming up. I'm sure she's mentioned it. And I'm kind of in a rut here.

"How so?"

"I promised Rory I would make everything ok and get her a date. So tell me, when are you coming home?"

"I'm supposed to come home Saturday, but**-**"

"That's great! Her prom is Saturday night."

"Lorelai-"

"And I'm sure if you come straight here then you guys would get there on time and-"

"Lorelai-"

"and I just know that she would love it if you brought her.-"

"LORELAI!"

"What?"

Tristan realized what she had just said, "she would really like it if I took her?"

"Tristan, it would mean the world to her."

"But-" he hesitated. He had a plan of his own, and he didn't know what to do.

"But what?"

"It's just, I- I didn't want Rory to know that I was coming home on Saturday."

"Why? Are you taking someone else? Tristan, if you're taking someone else, I sware to god you better tell me now because it would break-"

"Lorelai, it's nothing like that. I'm not taking someone else."

"Then what is it? What could possibly be keeping you from this prom? I mean you kids today must kill yourselves trying to hide so many secrets. You like her, she likes you. It's all not that hard to understand."

"It's just- I-I- I wanted to wait until Saturday to suprise you guys, but I guess I'll just tell you now. I was going to catch a ride with a friend and show up at the prom and suprise Rory. I wanted to do it myself."

Lorelai's heart broke. "Aww. Tristan, I had no idea."

"Yeah."

"Well, she's not here now, so she didn't hear any of that. We don't have to tell her."

"Really?" Tristan asked, his spirits lifting.

"Sure, I'll do whatever you want."

"Okay, well I was going to meet her at the prom and surprise her there."

"Okay. Should I get her another date? It'll be nothing to worry about, she'll drop him in a second if she sees you but-"

"Well, do you think she'd go alone?"

"I'll work on it."

"Okay."

"So I guess I'll see you soon, Tristan."

"Bye Miss Gilmore." Tristan said, "and thank you, so much. You have no idea."

"No, thank you. Now I know there is at least one half-decent guy in this world."

"Wait- half?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on, I _still _haven't even laid eyes on you yet."

"I guess you've got a point."

"Okay, bye."

Tristan hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

"What, did she just propose or something?" Dave asked, noticing his expression.

Tristan laughed, "No, she's just gonna be so surprised."

"Yeah well, let's hope they both are."

"They will be." Tristan said, opening his geometry book. "No doubt about that."

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Lorelai walked around for an hour with a goofy grin on her face. When Rory walked in the door she could tell something was up.

"How was Lane's?" Lorelai asked, trying to fix her smile.

"Fine, what's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then what's with the face?"

"What face?" Lorelai asked, trying to play innocent.

"Mom, the weird one that you've got plastered on."

"Well it's just- you can't tell anyone that I told you okay?"

"Fine, what is it?" Rory said quickly, getting impatient.

"I just got off the phone with Sookie and she told me that she made a new dessert for the Dragonfly."

"What?"

"Yup. So now that makes 10 desserts. We can put it on our menu now!" Lorelai said convincingly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Why, were you expecting something else?"

"Well I thought it would be more excting than dessert. I mean, that is a pretty freaky face you got there."

Lorelai laughed. "You'r sooooo funny. It's kind of like yours."

"You crack me up mom." Rory said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Ror, I'm serious. Next time you get off the phone with your loverboy, you should run to the bathroom miror and see that thing alive. It's crazy."

"No mom, you're crazy."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yeah, I do." Rory said as she plopped down next to her mom on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12 Anxiously Awaiting

**CHAPTER 12**

**CHILTON**

It was the day before prom and everyone was buzzing. It was all anyone talked about in the halls and Rory found herself actually getting excited. Grace on the other hand, seemed a little bummed.

"Why aren't you excited Grace? I mean, you bagged one of the hottest seniors."

Grace shrugged and grabbed a book from her locker.

"Come on Grace. He's gorgeous and the quarterback."

She reached for another book.

"I'm tryin' here, at least throw me a bone, throw me something."

Grace sighed. "Rory, it's not that I'm excited, I am, it's just- I don't know. I thought it'd be more, ya know?"

"No, I don't know," Rory reploed, "it hasn't even happened yet and you're acting like it's all over."

"I don't know. Just forget. I'm extremely excited." Grace faked a smile. "See?"

"Whatever. Let's just get to class." Rory said as the bell rang.

* * *

Rory was at her locker, getting her things to go home, when someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rory?" the girl asked.

Rory turned around and was surprised to find Madeline staring back at her.

"Hey." she replied, expressionless.

"I just wanted to say that I thought it was a pretty shitty thing that Louise did to you. And I wanted you to know that I tried to stop her. I didn't want her to hurt you."

"It's okay." Rory said, touched that Madeline came to try and apologize.

"Okay, good." Madeline stood there, unsure of what to say next.

"So, who's your prom date?" Rory asked.

"You don't want to know." she said with an embarrassed smile.

Rory smiled, she could tell it was going to be funny. "Aww, come on tell me. Besides it can't be worse than Brad." Rory said laughing.

"Well..."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"How bad is it going to be if I said my date _is_ Brad?"

Rory's jaw dropped. "You're going with Brad?"

Madeline frowned. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking. He came up to me, and just looked so helpless. I felt so bad."

"Aww," Rory giggled, "you guys will have fun though. I just know it."

Madeline talked slowly, "Soo... are you still going?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Oh yeah?" she smiled, "Who are you going with?"

"It's kind of a surprise." Rory said sounding unsure of herself.

"Oh! Well I can't wait to find out who the mystery man is."

"Me neither." Rory whispered to herself.

"What?" Madeline said.

"Nothing. I was just gonna ask you what time you were coming tonight."

"Oh. I think probably around nine."

"Okay."

"Well I better get going."

"See you tomorrow night."

"Nine sharp!" Madeline said as she turned to leave.

**LUKE'S**

"So what'll it be?" Luke asked Rory and Lorelai that night.

"hmm...I'd say...YOU!" Lorelai said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, one cheeseburger for you." Luke wrote, then looked to Rory, "And you?"

"One for me too."

"Okay. I'll be back."

"Is that a promise?" Lorelai teased again.

Luke gave Lorelai a little wink before leaving.

"Did you see that?" Lorelai asked, with her jaw dropped.

"You mean - did I just see Luke make an attempt to flirt with you? Yes mom, I'd say I did."

"Golly gee Willikers. I'd better go follow up on that!" Lorelai exclaimed as she got up from her chair and headed for the counter.

"Well, if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say that you just flirted with me Luke Danes."

"And if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you started it."

"You have a way with words Lukey."

"Lorelai." Luke said with that droned tone.

"Yes Lukey cakes?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Lukey."

"Many. But you have never once asked me to stop calling you Lukey cakes."

Luke smiled, "Well can you stop calling me Lukey cakes?"

"Sure, hunky bear."

"Why don't I go check on your cheeseburgers."

"Okay." Lorelai said, then quickly added, "Wait!"

"For what?"

"I have to give you something."

Luke put his orders pad down and leaned on the counter. "And what would that be?" Luke said slowly, as if he was tired.

Lorelai leaned over and gave Luke a kiss. As they kissed, he reached for her hand and slid it in his. When they broke apart Lorelai said, "Luke, are you holding my hand?"

He got a little color in his cheeks and replied, "Nah."

"No. no, I'd definitely say that you just held my hand."

Luke blushed.

"Oh my god. And you're blushing. I'd never thought I'd see the day when Luke Dane's blushes. Luke never blushes. He's the backwards baseball cap, diner guy, who BLUSHES?"

"Lorelai," Luke said grinning, "I am not blushing."

"RORY! RORY! Luke is blushing!"

"Rory, don't listen to her, I am not blushing."

Rory look up from her book she was reading, "Cut it out you to, before I have to come over there."

Suddenly a burning scent filled up the diner.

"Hey Luke, is something burning?" Rory asked.

"Shit! The burgers!" Luke ran into the back.

"Or it may just be me. Cause I am so damn hot that I make Luke Danes blush like a little school girl!" Lorelai exclaimed.

**MILITARY SCHOOL - TRISTAN**

"You all packed?" Dave asked Tristan.

"Yup. Are you?"

"Yeah. My grandma said she'd be here around 7, so we have to be up and ready. We're gonna have to drive all day if we want to get there by 8."

"Okay. How long does it take to get home?"

"Umm..I'm not sure. I think maybe 11 hours. But with my grandma driving it'll be more like 9."

Tristan laughed. "Well that makes me feel real safe."

"So, you ready to do this?" Dave asked.

"Dude, I was born ready."

"Aren't you the least bit nervous? I mean the girl you have been dreaming about for two years is gonna be in your arms tomorrow. And you don't have anything to say about that?"

"I'm not really nervous... excited though."

"I'd say. You've been walking around here like a freaken girl the past few days."

Tristan punched Dave lightly in the arm.

"Hey Mr. TOUGH GUY, you've been just as girly. I mean every two seconds it's 'Are you nervous' or 'Are you sure we should go?', 'What if they don't want to see us?'"

Dave threw a pillow at Tristan. "Yeah well, it's not like I have a history with Grace like you do with Rory. How the hell am I supposed to know if she even likes me?"

"Just trust me man, she'll want to see you, okay?"

"Whatever." Dave said and went to lie on his bed. "We better get to sleep if we have to get up in like," he looked at the clock and counted on his fingers, "seven hours."

"You're such a fag." Tristan said laughing at Dave. "Okay, I just need to call Grace real quick and make sure everything's alright."

"Okay." Dave said, trying to hide the big grin on his face.

**DuGREY HOUSE**

Grace was in her room getting her soft, pink prom dress out of her closet when she stumbled over a box of pictures in the very back. They were from last year when Grace and her family went up to visit Tristan. "Boy I do miss him being around." she thought to herself, as she looked at a picture of him making a goofy face. As she flipped through the next few pictures, she found one of Dave. He was even cuter than she remembered. She was staring at the photo, about to separate it from the pile, when it hit her. She was going to prom with a different guy. A guy who was very special to her and liked her a lot. She immediately felt bad and placed the box back in the corner of her closet. Accidentally, but almost as if on purpose, leaving the picture behind. Grace got up and hung the dress on the front of her closet when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Gracie."

"Tristan?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's goin' on?"

"Nothin. Just getting ready for tomorrow." she asnwered.

"Yeahh! Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess." Grace said, dully.

"That didn't sound too convincing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Graceee... come on. I know you better then to just think that this is no big deal. So what's wrong?"

"It's just been a long couple of days that's all."

"I'd say." Tristan agreed.

"I mean, nothing has been going right. First Rory gets dumped, which just screwed everything up, then I start gettin' all pissy. And then... the stupid shoebox, and-" Grace vented. She hadn't even realized she said all that much. And when she did, it was too late.

"Wait, explain this to me again?"

"It's not a big deal, it's just... nothing is going right."

"You said Rory got dumped, you're all pissy, and something about a shoebox. What, can you not find shoes for tomorrow or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Grace said sarcastically.

Tristan could sense that she was getting impatient and said, "Come on, I'm just trying to help."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"So... when are you coming home?" Grace asked, changing the subject.

Tristan looked at Dave sleeping in his bed and said, "I should be home late tomorrow." He wanted to give her a little something.

"Tomorrow?" Grace replied, her spirits lifting.

"Yeah. Late though."

"Oh. Well I'll be at prom, but be sure to call my cell phone when you get in. I want to know when you get home."

"You'll probably be back already. Like I said, we're gonna be late."

"Who's taking you home?"

"My buddy Josh." Tristan lied.

"Oh." Grace said, sounding disappointed. She had thought maybe Dave was taking the ride with him.

"But if you're not home, I'll give you a call."

"Okay." she said, with a slight smile.

"I've got to get going. I'll see you."

"Bye Tris."

"Bye. And cheer up kid. I'll be there before you know it."

Grace hung up the phone and finished hanging up her dress. She went to get her shoes out of the closet and found the picture staring up at her. At she grabbed the photo, she smiled and put stuck it on her desk. It was her, Tristan, and Dave, all goofing off, hands around each other's shoulders. Back when things were simpler.


	13. Chapter 13 Shocks and Surprises

**CHAPTER 13 - Shocks and Surprises**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

It was the day everyone was waiting for. Prom was only hours away and Rory was starting to freak out. Not only did she not know who her date was, but she was also having a hair crisis.

"MOM! PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!" she said as she walked into Lorelai's room. Lorelai hung up the phone and walked over. Rory was trying to curl her hair and it was coming out horribly.

"Honey, help is an understatement."

"MOM!" Rory yelped. Lorelai got up and lead Rory to the downstairs bathroom. It was 5:00 and the girls were getting antsy. As Lorelai straightened Rory's hair, Rory tried to trick her into slipping the name of her date.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"Well..." Lorelai began, "I told your date to come here at 9. I know the dance starts at 8, but you don't want to be a loser and be there when the doors open."

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What?" Lorelai asked, smiling.

"Nothing, it's just... you sounded just like Madeline and Louise did three days ago."

"Oh, well I'll take that as a twisted compliment. You're basically saying that I have the mind of a teenage bimbo. Thanks Ror."

Rory laughed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Lorelai set the straightener down and ran to get some bobby pins and hairspray. "So what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Can we get Luke's?"

"Yeah, I'll bribe Luke into delivering."

"Okay, sounds good." Rory screamed from the bathroom.

Lorelai ordered the food and ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Lorelai ran to open it, shocked to see that it was not Luke at the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm delivering your food." the kid said with a scowl.

"I can see that. But I didn't ask what you were doing, I asked who you are."

"I work for the diner. My name is Jess."

"Luke's nephew right? Luke told me he was taking you in." Lorelai said, taking a french fry from the bags Jess was holding.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah... and how do you know my life story?"

"Luke hasn't told you about me?" Lorelai said in a high voice.

"Whatever. You know what, I don't care who you are. Can you just pay me so I can leave."

"MOM, what's taking so long." Rory screamed as she made her way to the door and suddenly stopped. "Who are you?" she said.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Jess moaned.

Lorelai ignored Jess's comment and turned to Rory, "Rory this is Jess. Luke has got a new delivery boy."

Rory smiled, "Does that mean that we can call you out here and send you back if you forget ketchup."

"You don't keep ketchup in your house?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"No, we don't. It's against our religion." Lorelai replied with a straight face.

Jess was starting to get impatient. He was _still_ holding their bags of food and had more rounds to make. "So do you want this food or am I taking it back?"

"Fine, fine...we'll take it. Let me go get my wallet." Lorelai left and ran upstairs.

"Going out dancing?" Jess asked with a smirk, giving Rory a once over. She was in her prom dress with big fluffy slippers.

"Well as a matter of fact, tonight is my prom."

"And let me guess, you made the dress, going to fall in love with your best friend, and make it one hell of a Pretty in Pink evening."

"You think you're so clever." Rory said with a grin, seeing right through him. "So who are you _really_?" she asked curiously.

"Whoever you want me to be." Jess said with a smile.

Rory laughed, "that is the worst pick-up line I have ever heard." Jess laughed too, he was just joking but he wanted to see if the girl would take it seriously or not.

"So, come on, what's your story. Luke has never had a delivery boy, so there is definitely something to it."

"I'm his nephew."

"Ahhh," Rory said, "you're the rebel nephew."

"Boy, word sure does get around fast here."

Lorelai ran down the stairs and whipped out the money. "Here, and we expect service with a smile next time."

Jess flashed a sarcastic, toothy grin and turned to leave. He made a quick glance toward Rory before he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Well, he seems nice." Rory said as they brought the food into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding Rory?" Lorelai said giving her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Let's just eat."

The girls ate and then got back to work. They laughed and talked as Lorelai finished making Rory into a masterpiece. She was a vision in her pink prom dress.

"Man, I make one hell of a dress." Lorelai said, patting herself on the back.

"Yeah, mom. I'd say you do." Rory replied as she looked in the mirror.

**DuGREY HOUSE**

Grace was putting on the finishing touches when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock on her way to the door and was shocked to see that it was 7:50.

"Hi." she said when she opened the door.

"Hey!" Todd replied. As he stepped in the house he took out the corsage and placed it on Grace's wrist.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." she said with a wide smile on her face.

"You're beautiful." Todd said, looking into Grace's eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, when Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey came down the stairs.

"Why, hello Todd!" Grace's mother said.

After five minutes of pictures, Todd escorted Grace into the limo parked in the driveway. They got to Chilton ten minutes later. As Grace and Todd walked in the ballroom, arm in arm, they were astonished to see how different it all looked. It was beautiful. Grace looked around for Rory but couldn't find her anywhere. When it was 8:25 she decided to give her a call. She wanted to make sure she was coming.

_brrrringggggg_

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Grace. Are you coming?" she yelled into the phone. Everything around her was so loud, so Grace didn't even notice she was yelling.

"Yeah. I'll be there around nine. Sorry, I thought I told you. I must've forgot, everything just got so crazy. I'm sorry Grace."

"No it's ok. Just as long as you're coming. I've got to go, but I'll see you in a few then."

"Okay, bye!" Rory smiled. She could hear the music through the phone and was getting excited.

Just as Grace hung up the phone, it vibrated again. She thought it was Rory calling back again, maybe she had forgotten to tell her something.

"Yeah Ror?" she answered.

"Gracie?"

It took Grace a minute to figure out who it was. She was a little confused when she was expecting to hear Rory's voice and she really heard a mans'.

"Who is this?" she said.

"Gracie, it's Tristan."

Grace smiled as wide as her face would allow. "Are you home?"

"Listen Grace, I have to tell you something, but you have to make sure you won't freak out."

"What?" she asked.

"**Look to your left**." Tristan said softly. He watched from across the room as Grace turned her head and nearly jumped out of her skin. Dave and Tristan were standing at the side wall, looking straight at Grace.

"I'll be right over!" she yelled into the phone. It was no use yelling into the phone because they could hear her yelling as she made her way towards them. Grace ran over and hugged Tristan. After Tristan she moved on to Dave and gave him a hug just as big. Dave was a little shocked, he wasn't expecting a hug, but after a second he got used to the idea. His eyes met Tristan's and Tristan gave him a thumbs up sign, and as he did so he mouthed, "Told ya."

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked. She was still smiling. Grace had decided this was officially the greatest night of her life and it hadn't even started yet.

"Well," Tristan began, "we thought we'd surprise you.

Grace looked from Tristan to Dave and back to Tristan. "Mission accomplished." she said. Just as she finished talking, Todd came over. He greeted Tristan with a hand shake and even introduced himself to Dave. Grace was almost sorry she had a date, but decided she couldn't just leave Todd all alone. After all, it was his prom night too.

As the group started talking, Tristan pulled Grace aside. He was rocking from side to side and then finally spit it out. "Is Rory here yet?"

"Not yet. She said she'd be here around 9."

Tristan nodded. He had waited so long for this and couldn't wait anymore. "I have to go." he said and he ran out.

"Wait! Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get her." he replied and grabbed the keys from his coat pocket. Dave watched as Tristan ran out. Once Tristan was gone he looked from side to side and realized Todd was standing next to him.

"Listen bro, I can see there is something goin on between you and Grace. And I don't want to be the guy standing in the way of you two getting together." Todd said.

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but Todd cut him off again.

"Nah, it's alright. I can take a hint. I'll be fine." he said as he walked away. Grace noticed him leaving and tapped his shoulder. Todd turned around, nodded toward Dave, and then continued across the dance floor.

Dave tried to make sense of what was just said. As he picked apart what Todd just told him, he saw that Grace standing alone and wanted to talk to her. He decided talking about Tristan would be a safe topic. He walked up beside her and said, "All I've heard ever since day one was about how much he wanted Rory Gilmore."

"Well...some things never changed." Grace replied as she turned and met eyes with Dave. Once they're eyes met, Dave inched closer to Grace and grabbed her in a quick kiss. He pulled back quickly after realizing what he'd done.

"Sorry." he said quickly. "I shouldn't have done that, I mean, you have a date, and I just showed up her-"

Grace cut him off with another kiss. Once they were finished she said, "Todd will be just fine." and nodded toward the door where he was chatting with a group of girls.

"He's a good guy." Dave said.

Grace nodded and said, "Yeah, he is." Then grabbed Dave in another kiss.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Lorelai added a final spritz of hairspray just as the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and almost had a heart attack as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Tristan was standing in the doorway. "What? You didn't know I was coming?" he said with a smirk.

"No, it's just." Lorelai was at a loss for words. "Well all I can say is THANK GOD because all this time Rory thought I was getting her a date, and I am _still_ looking for one. I mean, I knew you were gonna meet her at the dance, but it was getting her there that was causing a problem."

"Then I guess I came just in the nick of time."

"I guess so." Lorelai smiled. Lorelai shut the door in Tristan's face and walked back to the bathroom. "For you." she said and cleaned up all the hair pins. Rory rushed to the door just as the bell rang again. Tristan was outside and a little insulted that Lorelai slammed the door in his face. Rory opened the door and stood in shock for a minute.

Tristan held his breath the moment he saw her. "You are gorgeous." he said.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know whether she was dreaming or if she was having an illusion. Boy oh boy, did she wish this was real.

"Rory?" Tristan said, waving a hand in front of her face. But nothing helped; she just kept starting straight into his eyes. So Tristan being Tristan, did the only thing he could think to do. He leaned in and kissed her. The second his lips hit hers, Rory knew it wasn't_ a_ dream. It was _her_ dream, and it was coming true.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once they were finished.

"I heard you were in need of a prom date, Mary."

Rory smiled at the old nickname. "Oh yeah?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

**Lorelai** listened on the other side of the wall, in Rory's room. It was a sight to see - Lorelai had her ear pressed up against the wall. She smiled as she listened. She knew that Rory was on cloud nine right now.

Rory suddenly frowned. Tristan took notice and reached for her hand. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Rory looked up, she could see the hurt in Tristan's eyes, "Oh no, it's not you. It's just, my mom called someone to be my date. I guess you could both go. Or I'll just tell him to leave. Just don't leave Tristan, don't lea-"

Tristan squeezed her hand, he could tell she was getting herself worked up, "Rory, _I am your date_."

Rory's eyes grew two times their size, "My mom called you?" she said with yet another smile.

"Well, something like that." he replied.

Rory looked down and realized they were still outside on the porch. She brought Tristan inside into the kitchen. As they walked past Rory's room they both spotted Lorelai with her cup in hand, still pressed up against the wall.

"Mom, we're out here." Rory said as she stood at her bedroom door,

Lorelai got up, looking a bit embarrassed. "Oh, well you see I was just-"

"MmmHmmm."

Tristan got out the corsage to give to Rory and slid it on her wrist. "Thanks Tristan," she said as she looked up at him, "for everything." Tristan gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on you two. Hurry to that dance, before it's over." Lorelai said as she shooed them out of the house. She watched from the window as Rory and Tristan walked down the front steps, hand in hand, out to the car.


	14. Chapter 14 Mix Ups Cleared Up

**CHAPTER 14 - Mix Ups Cleared Up**

**PROM**

"So you missed me?" Tristan asked with a big smirk on his face once they got in the limo.

"Me?" Rory asked inocently, "ehh...nah."

"Oh is that right?" Tristan said laughing.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Rory answered playing along.

"You're funny. But Rory, you don't have to lie. I know you were pining for me."

Rory smiled, "Oh was I?"

"Yes, infact I know that you carried around a Romeo and Juliet book 24/7 just because it reminded you of me."

"You're right. I cannot believe I thought I could hide it from you," Rory replied, "I'm sorry."

The couple laughed and Tristan answered, "It's okay," and then leaned forward for a kiss.

About ten minutes later the limo pulled up to the school. Tristan got out first and then helped Rory out, as any true gentleman should. "So, you ready?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

A soft smile made its way onto Rory's face as she replied, "Ready as I ever will be."

"Okay, let's go." Tristan whispered as he reached for her hand.

Once inside, Rory and Tristan saw that everyone was dancing and having a good time. They had entered right in the middle of a low-playing slow song, so when the door closed and made a loud sweak, many heads turned their way. Few girls squealed and you could hear whispers involving the name Tristan making its away across the dance floor. As Tristan and Rory walked in further, hand in hand, Grace picked her head up from Dave's shoulder and noticed them. She looked up, exchanged nods with Dave, and they both walked towards the door.

"Hey Rory!" Grace exclaimed once they were next to eachother.

"Hi. How's the prom so far?"

"Great, it's getting to be one of the best nights of my life," Grace replied as she looked toward Dave.

"And how is _your _night?" Grace asked, looking from Rory to Tristan and back to Rory.

"Oh, just dandy." she laughed. Just as Rory was about to say more, Madeline stumbled into Rory.

"Oh my gosh! Rory, you brought Tristan. Oh my god! When you said your date was a surprise I never thought in a million years it would be Tristan."

"Well...thanks." Rory replied, not knowing how to react.

"He looks so cute!" she said into Rory's ear, although it did no good seeing as how everyone around heard it.

"Thanks." Tristan said, looking at Madeline.

"You are EXTREMELY welcome." she replied. "And who is this fine fellow?" Madeline asked, motioning at Dave.

"Dave this is Madeline, Madeline this is Dave."

"Why hello Dave." Madeline said, batting her eyelashes.

"Madeline, are you drunk?" Rory asked with a smile making its way to her face.

"You see, it's a funny story," Madeline laughed, which soon turned into a snort, "because I drank like 10 glasses of punch, but no one told me that there was alcohol in it." Madeline started to laugh.

"Well, that is funny." Rory said, raising her eyebrows and exchanging glances with everyone in their circle, "We're gonna go dance, don't drink anymore punch, ok?"

"Will do." Madeline pointed at Rory as she walked off.

Once Madeline was gone everyone burst out laughing. As the giggles started to wear off they all drifted to the dance floor, just as a slow song came on. Rory and Tristan wrapped their arms around each other and started to dance, and Grace and Dave did the same.

"So I was a surprise huh?" Tristan asked Rory with a grin.

"Actually, I had no idea you were coming. Which you probably knew because I was in shock when you arrived at my door."

"Yeah well, I was able to snap you out of that in a hurry."

Rory smiled, remembering the incident. "You think you're so smooth, don't you?" she asked, laughing.

"What can I say? You got lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Rory said as she gazed into Tristan's eyes.

When the next song came on, Tristan told Rory that he had to talk to Grace, and that she could go get to know Dave.

"Can I cut in?" Tristan asked, once he was next to Dave and Grace.

"Yeah man, Grace was just going to go to the bathroom. So now would be a good time to dance with me, if you really wanted to."

They all laughed, "I wasn't talking to you." Tristan replied, "Grace, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay. Hey Dave, Rory's waiting for you by the tables."

"Sweet." he replied, knowing it would ruffle Tristan's feathers.

"Don't get too comfortable over there!" he yelled after Dave.

Tristan turned to Grace to talk as they made their way to the drinks and tables. "So, were you ever gonna tell me that you were crazy about my best friend?"

"Well, were you ever gonna tell me that _you were in love with **MY** best friend_?"

"Very funny," Tristan said, "but you didn't answer the question."

"I just- I didn't think you would understand. Or you'd just say that I was too young or something. And besides, how do you know about that?" Grace's asked, growing confused.

Tristan smirked, "How about, _number one_, you guys were just dancing and making out of the dance floor, and _number two_ I heard it from your so-called best friend."

"Rory told you?" she asked, her eyes wide, "when?"

"A few days ago." he said, still smirking.

Grace grinned. She had been played: they had tricked her, lied, schemed, and she never caught on. "You were talking to Rory?"

"Yeah."

"This **_whole_** time? Even when I tried so hard to get you to admit your feelings for her, you guys were **ALREADY** talking?"

Tristan laughed, he was a little confused, but replied, "uhh..I guess so. But what do you mean you tried to get me to admit that I liked her? How did you even know I liked her?"

"Oh my god. I am not stupid Tristan. Anyone could see. You were like obsessed with the girl, ask anyone."

"I was not obsessed."

"Fine, maybe not obsessed, but it was obvious to everyone."

"But still, you were trying to get me to admit my feelings? What is that about?" he asked, still confused.

Grace groaned, "Is it really that hard to understand? God, you are such a guy."

"Come on, just tell me."

"Ok fine. The past few weeks I figured out that you liked Rory and Rory liked you. So I was trying to get you to admit your feelings for her. And then I got this brilliant idea that if you came home early, then I could get you to the prom and you two would meet up."

Tristan was shocked. "I had no idea."

"Yeah I know. And you didn't make it easy either. Between you not coming home, and Rory getting a date, then losing her date, then you being a pain in the ass and not syaing you liked her. Let's just say you guys were beginning to annoy the shit out of me."

Tristan laughed. "Well thanks Grace. But the reason I wasn't coming home early was because I had a plan of my own."

"Are you joking?"

"No..I'm serious. Actually it was Dave who came up the idea."

"Dave?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was just complaining about how I was going to be missing prom, parties, graduation...and he heard the word prom and came up with the whole idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well then I guess it's ok. I mean if _Dave_ came up with the idea."

"But Grace?" he said, his face serious.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him.

"Thanks...for _everything_."

"Anytime." she replied, giving him a sincere smile.

As Tristan and Grace talked by the food, Rory and Dave were getting along just fine at the tables.

"So...you're the infamous Rory I've heard so much about?"

"What do you mean infamous?" Rory asked, confused.

"Well, ever since the first day I met Tristan all I've heard about is how he screwed up his chance with you, and how he just wanted to call you.

"WHAT?" Rory exclaimed. She had no idea that Tristan liked her that much.

"Yup. Tristan is a bit of a girl, and could never work up the nerve to call you. So most of the time, I was stuck being his cheerleader, telling him to call you and that you would want to talk to him... that kind of stuff."

"You're a good guy Dave." Rory said, completely touched that he was telling her this.

"I know." he responded, then smiled.

Rory laughed.

"No really, I can see why Grace liked you for the past few years."

Dave's eyes grew wide, "WHAT?"

Rory laughed, "Ahh, now it's your turned to be in shock."

"Yeah well...but what are you talking about?"

"Grace told me, a few days ago, that she had this mega crush on you, and that she had liked you since the first day she met you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No _Davy_, do you really think I would toy with your emotions like that?" she said smiling.

"Very funny." he replied, "God, I had no idea."

"Me neither." she said, staring straight ahead, "I mean about Tristan."

"I guess that goes to show you, you never really know who is madly in love with you."

"Yup, I guess not." Rory said. Suddenly, she snapped back to attention as she saw Grace marching up to her.

"So...I hear you've been talking to Tristan this **WHOLE** time?" Grace said demandingly, but with a smile on her face.

Rory blushed, "Yeah you see, I wasn't sure if I should've told you or not. I didn't want things to get weird between us."

"WEIRD between US? RORY, I have spent the last 2 weeks trying to get you and Tristan together. And let me tell you, it has **NOT** been easy."

"You what?" Rory's jaw dropped. She had suspected Grace was up to something, but she didn't think Grace was _trying_ to get her and Tristan together.

"YES! I mean, you guys didn't pick up on anything. Between the threeway phone call-"

"That was you...on purpose?" Tristan and Rory said in unison.

"-and the Mary reference, and making you go to the prom, and-

Rory and Tristan glanced at eachother and smiled.

"-and dropping hints, and the sleepover, and the s'mores, and-"

"Umm..Grace, I think they get it." Dave said, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Yeah well, I wasn't sure because they picked up on **NOTHING** the first time I did it."

Rory gave Grace a hug. "Grace, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well don't get used to it." Grace replied with a mischievous grin. She was on a rant, and in no way was she ready to stop. "**AND THEN **I come to find out that you two have been talking the WHOLE time. And was NO ONE was going to tell me? I guess not."

Grace was waving her arms and finally turned and walked off. Dave followed her, leaving Tristan and Rory to themselves.

"So... it feels pretty good putting Grace in her place, huh?"

"Yeah and I must say, I'm happy with the outcome." Rory grinned as she leaned into Tristan.

"Me too." he replied, then grabbed her hand and lead her to the dancefloor.

As another slow song started to play, Tristan smirked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Well...I just remembered that we never finished our game of **truth**."

Rory smiled.

"And who's turn was it?" she asked.

"I'm a gentlemen, you can go."

"Okay," she grinned, "hmm...Oh, I've got one. So, is it true that ever since you go to school you have been talking about how much you like me to Dave every night?"

Tristan looked away and smiled. "He told you about that?"

Rory laughed, she could tell Tristan was embarrassed, and she hated to say it, but it was actually cute.

"What else did you think we would talk about?"

"I don't know...Grace?"

Rory laughed again, "Oh, we covered her too. Believe me."

"Is it my turn yet?"

"You didn't answer the question." Rory replied, her smile still intact.

"You're gonna make me say it?"

"Hmm...well...yeah, I'd say yes. _Definitely_."

"Fine, yes it is true that I have been telling Dave about my feelings for you. And that I was too chicken to call you. And that I thought you hated my guts."

"Well, that was a little more than I asked, but thank you for your honesty." she replied.

"My turn?"

"Yes."

"Okay...now you have to tell the truth on this one."

"I will...the game _is_ called truth."

"Just making sure you're not gonna make some lame excuse up."

"Okay, shoot."

Tristan sighed. _"He looks nervous," _Rory thought to herself. "Ok, what would you say if I were to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"hmmm..." Rory smiled, "I would say... that is the cutest thing anyone's ever said to me." Once Rory finished her sentence, she leaned in and kissed Tristan. After the kiss, Tristan leaned back. "Well then... Rory, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Awww," Rory blushed, "that is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me. And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Both leaned in for another kiss, just as Grace and Dave entered the room to see them on the dance floor.

"God, I am soo good." Grace said outloud, but to herself.

"Yeah you are." Dave replied as he turned to face her and leaned in for another kiss.

"This is by far the best prom I have ever had." she said once the broke apart.

"Grace, it's the only prom you've ever had." he said smiling.

"I know, and the best part it, it's not even over yet." she said excitedly.


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbyes and Giggles

**CHAPTER 15 - Goodbyes and Giggles  
**

The rest of the night Rory felt as if she were on a cloud. Everything felt as if it were from a fairy tale. All Rory's wishes had surprisingly come true. Tristan had come home and brought her to the prom, Grace ended up with Dave, and they all danced their asses off the rest of the night.

When the prom came to an end, Tristan, Rory, Grace, and Dave, all filed into the limo. On the drive to Rory's house, the four of them discussed all the obstacles they each had to go through, leading up to that night. They went over who knew what, and tried to figure out how they each found out. When the limo pulled up to Rory's house, she and Tristan got out. Grace and Dave yelled their goodbyes from inside the car. As Tristan and Rory walked to the porch, Tristan reached for her hand.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Rory said looking up at him.

"No problem. But next time you spend 2 years pining for me, you might want to let me in on it."

"I promise, next time..I will." Rory laughed, "And when you spend 2 years telling all your friends about me, but never calling, you might want to let me know, ok?"

"Yeah...ok." he said with a smile.

"Well, I better go. Thanks Tristan, for everything."

"You're welcome." he repied. Tristan grabbed Rory in a kiss, which started out friendly and then turned to passionate. Rory broke away and reached for the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Tristan said.

"You better!" she said with a laugh and a smile.

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Once Rory closed the front door, Lorelai ran out from the kitchen. "OHH MYY GOSHH! Tell me everything!"

"I dont know mom. I'm kind of tired. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Rory said as she walked into her room and shut her door. Lorelai mouthed the word "okay" just as Rory's door opened back up.

"You don't think I would really leave you hanging until TOMORROW morning, would you?"

"Well HALLEJULAH because I don't think I can last that long." Rory ran and sat on the couch in the living room as Lorelai ran about the kitchen getting chocolate, chips, and soda. She would need something to munch on during the parts that were so sweet that it was almost sickening.

"So start at the beginning and tell me EVEYTHING! Don't leave anything out. But first, tell me, was it all you thought it would be?"

Rory smiled a truely genuine smile, "It was all that and more."

Lorelai noisily opened the bag of chips and stuffed on in her mouth, "Oh this is gonna be good."

For the next three hours (yes, three hours!) Lorelai hung on to every word that Rory said. She "awed" at the perfect moments, laughed when she was supposed to, and stufed her face with chips during the dull parts. She did everything a best friend should, and Rory was so grateful to have her.

They were both grateful to have eachother.

**The End**


End file.
